Le réveil de Marcus Cole
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: 2269: Après 8 ans en cryogénie, Marcus Cole se réveille. Supportera-t-il sa nouvelle vie ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1: Retour à la vie_

_Minbar, Tuzanor, centre d'entraînement des Rangers, 2269_

Turval, le vieux maître d'arts martiaux, menait un groupe de personnes dans les souterrains humides qui composaient le sous-sol du centre d'entraînement. Il leur dit d'attendre, et entra dans une pièce très éclairée. Au milieu de cette pièce, une unité cryogénique ouverte, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années allongé sur un lit médical. C'était un humain assez grand, barbu, aux cheveux noirs. Une vitre entourait le lit, l'isolant du reste de la pièce... Seul résonnait le bruit des instruments qui contrôlaient les pulsations cardiaques et la respiration du patient...

Turval parla au médecin minbari qui veillait là:

" Quelle est sa condition ?

-Il va se réveiller. cette nouvelle technique a fonctionné et lui a rendu sa force vitale... "

Le médecin sortit et conféra avec le groupe de personnes présentes. L'enfant qui accompagnait le groupe se faufila et alla se placer devant la vitre qui isolait le lit du reste de la pièce. Turval lui plaça une main sur l'épaule, et lui dit:

" Regarde bien... "

L'enfant leva ses yeux verts sur le vieux maître, et sourit... C'est alors que l'homme alité bougea, puis ouvrit les yeux. L'enfant sourit plus largement, et dit:

" Bonjour, Marcus... "

Turval sortit de la pièce pour appeler le reste du groupe, et ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce. Sheridan, car c'était lui, dit:

" David ! Pourquoi es-tu parti tout seul ? "

L'enfant ne répondit pas, et jeta un regard sur sa mère, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

Le dénommé Marcus tenta de se lever sur un coude, mais retomba. Le médecin le scanna, et dit:

" C'est bon, ses constantes remontent... mais il lui faut du repos... Vous pouvez entrer le voir... "

La porte étanche s'ouvrit, et l'enfant entra le premier, suivi de ses parents. Marcus balbutia:

" Où suis-je ? Susan... "

Delenn sourit:

" Elle a survécu, fort heureusement, mais on vous a trouvé à temps et mis en cryogénie... Vous êtes sur Minbar maintenant... "

Marcus fit un faible sourire, et dit:

" On a gagné ? "

Sheridan répondit à son tour:

" Oui, on a gagné...

-Je mérite pire que la mort, je vous ai abandonnés au milieu du combat...

-Vous l'avez fait pour elle, j'aurais fait la même chose à votre place... mais je saurai m'en souvenir ! On verra ça plus tard... "

Marcus reprit, en désignant David:

" Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître... "

L'enfant sourit, se redressa et dit fièrement:

" Je suis David Sheridan, j'ai six ans... "

Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux, et dit:

" Six ans ? Combien de temps suis-je resté en cryogénie ? "

Delenn et Sheridan se regardèrent d'un air gêné, et dirent:

" En fait... huit ans... "

Marcus se redressa d'un coup:

" Huit ans ? Tout ce temps ?

-Il a fallu trouver le moyen de vous rendre votre force vitale, ils ne l'ont trouvé que très récemment... Mais vous êtes en vie, c'est ce qui compte... Nous vous expliquerons tout ! "

Marcus acquiesça. Il était complètement perdu, et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Delenn, Sheridan, David et Turval sortirent. Une fois dans le couloir, Delenn dit:

" Il fallait s'y attendre, il est perdu... le monde a beaucoup changé autour de lui... "

Turval acquiesça, et la petite voix de David résonna:

" Alors c'est lui Marcus, dont vous m'avez si souvent parlé... je l'imaginais plus grand... "

Sheridan ébouriffa la tête de son fils, et lui sourit:

" Oui, mon fils, c'est Marcus... je suis persuadé que tu t'entendras bien avec lui... "

Le petit garçon ne dit rien, mais resta perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Marcus se remit lentement. Delenn, qui lui rendit visite deux jours plus tard, le trouva assis, le dos maintenu par deux oreillers. Il lui sourit et la salua protocolairement:

" Mes respects, _Entil Z'Ha_... "

Delenn s'assit à côté du lit, et demanda:

" Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Bien mieux, merci... bien mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été, je crois... mais je ne comprends plus rien.

-C'est normal... Vous venez de passer huit ans dans une bulle. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, mais pas nos sentiments envers vous, vous demeurez notre ami...

-Merci, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça... Alors finalement notre flotte a gagné...

-Oui... juste après, le docteur Hobbes vous a trouvé près de Susan, vous étiez cliniquement mort mais votre cerveau vivait encore, ce qui a permis de vous mettre en cryogénie et de vous ramener ici, sur Minbar. Susan, elle, était vivante et presque guérie... elle ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné ce jour-là...

-Où est-elle maintenant ?

-Elle est capitaine de l'EAS _Titans_, et on parle d'elle comme prochain chef d'Etat-Major aux Forces Terriennes...

-Elle en a fait du chemin, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle a les épaules pour assurer tout ça... Et l'Alliance Terrienne ?

-Il n'y en a plus, elle n'a pas survécu à la guerre... John est président de l'Alliance Interstellaire depuis le début de 2262... elle regroupe les anciens mondes non-alignés... Les Rangers en sont la force armée, ils n'attendent que vous... Vous pourrez y reprendre votre place, et votre expérience sera irremplaçable... "

Marcus sourit tristement:

" Je crains de n'y plus rien comprendre...

-Rien n'y a changé, juste les _White Stars_ qui ont été quelque peu améliorées...

-L'enfant que j'ai vu avant-hier... C'est votre fils ?

-Oui. Nous nous sommes mariés, John et moi, juste après la fin de la guerre et la création de l'Alliance, et David est né en 2263.

-Il est adorable...

-Ne croyez pas cela, il a son petit caractère... Il veut déjà être Ranger, à son âge ! "

Delenn se leva, et dit:

" Il faut vous reposer, le médecin a dit que vous pourriez sortir un peu demain... Nous avons pour l'instant gardé secrète la nouvelle de votre réveil, mais, maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur votre sort, nous allons aviser sur votre destin... "

Marcus resta seul après la sortie de Delenn. Susan... elle était vivante, en bonne santé... tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour elle. A l'époque, il conservait un espoir, mais maintenant, huit ans plus tard ?

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il décida de dormir un peu, histoire de se remettre plus vite.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 2: trouver sa place en ce monde

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je reste assez fidèle aux termes anglais, veuillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur mais je trouve certaines traductions mal faites..._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout, je suis toujours heureuse de répondre..._

_Chapitre 2 : Trouver sa place en ce monde_

Le lendemain, Marcus parvint à se lever. Malgré l'avis contraire du médecin, qui ne voulait pas qu'il sorte dehors mais qu'il se contente de quelques pas dans l'infirmerie, il tint à sortir dans les jardins. L'un des Rangers commis à sa garde l'accompagna. Rien n'y avait vraiment changé en huit ans... Il marcha un moment, respirant l'air frais et écoutant les bruits qui malgré tout lui étaient restés familiers. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par... David, qui lui fonça dedans. Il s'agenouilla et releva l'enfant avant de dire :

" Tu n'as rien... quelle idée de courir si vite ! "

L'enfant passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains bouclés, et dit avec un sourire contrit:

" Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas regardé devant moi... je m'ennuyais, tout seul...

-Alors promène-toi avec moi... "

L'enfant acquiesça, et dit:

" Je n'aime pas être tout seul, ici je n'ai personne avec qui jouer, et mes parents ne voulaient pas me laisser à Yedor... Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose... "

Marcus le suivit, et il l'emmena jusqu'à un buisson où se trouvait un nid de _Temshwee_. Les oisillons pépiaient gaiement, et David les observa en disant à Marcus:

" Je les ai découverts hier... ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? "

La curiosité rafraîchissante de l'enfant faisait sourire Marcus. Il se pencha, et dit:

" Tu sais, je me promenais dans ce jardin tous les soirs quand j'étais en formation, afin de mieux appréhender la perfection de la nature...

-Je sais, on me l'apprend aussi... Je suis normalement en cours dans un monastère de Yedor, mais on m'a donné un congé... "

Un appel vint rompre le silence:

" David ! Où es-tu ? "

C'était Delenn, qui cherchait son fils. Elle sourit en le voyant avec Marcus:

" Excusez-le...

-Non, il ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire...

-Il doit aller finir ses devoirs... ses précepteurs le cherchent... "

L'enfant regarda sa mère, et dit:

" Mère, puis-je rester avec lui ? S'il vous plaît ? "

Comme tous les enfants minbaris, il vouvoyait sa mère en public. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui ressemblait tant à celui de son père, et Delenn n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser cela...

" Bien, mais n'épuise pas Marcus, et ne rentre pas trop tard... "

Il s'inclina juste en signe d'acceptation, et Delenn repartit pour poursuivre son travail. Marcus, toujours accompagné du Ranger et maintenant de David, poursuivit sa promenade. Il se sentait bien, vivant, et respirait à pleins poumons les effluves parfumés montant des fleurs rares. Mais il ne disposait pas encore de toutes ses forces, et il finit par rentrer à l'infirmerie, après avoir raccompagné David chez ses parents. Le médecin l'examina, et le trouva en bonne forme malgré la longue promenade qu'il avait faite. Marcus reprendrait ses forces originelles dans peu de temps, et il fut décidé de le déplacer à l'intérieur du centre d'entraînement, dans de nouveaux quartiers mais toutefois sous surveillance médicale. Entretemps, la nouvelle de son réveil fut annoncée à tous les Rangers. Marcus était connu par certains des plus anciens Rangers, et sa réputation fit vite le tour du centre d'entraînement. Il voulut se réentraîner, mais son médecin désapprouva, et il dut se contenter de prendre son nouveau _denn'bok _en main sans rien en faire. Delenn avait donné des ordres expresses aux anciens Rangers, ceux qui étaient au courant de sa défection ne devaient pas en parler, à aucun prix...

Cependant, bien que Marcus affichât un entrain certain, Sheridan percevait une fêlure. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour savoir la cause de cette fêlure, Ivanova bien sûr. A l'époque, Marcus avait bien su cacher son jeu, bien qu'il fût évident qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour Ivanova. Le fait qu'il eût donné sa vie afin qu'elle survive prouvait assez la profondeur de ses sentiments envers elle...

Un soir, alors que Sheridan prenait le frais dans les jardins en tenant Delenn par la main, il lui dit:

" Que devons-nous faire ? Marcus a abandonné sa place dans le combat sans ordre, normalement c'est passible du tribunal militaire, ce n'est pas imprescriptible...

-Je me souviens parfaitement, mais je vais me faire son avocat... Susan était mourante, il lui restait une semaine à vivre au maximum. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher, tu sais, je l'ai éprouvé quand tu es mort à Z'Hadum... Je ne t'ai jamais dit que, si tu n'étais pas revenu, j'aurais jeûné à mort, et nos âmes se seraient rejointes... Demande à Stephen, il le sait, il était venu me voir pour me dissuader de continuer mon jeûne... Alors je comprends parfaitement le geste de Marcus.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...

-Si, et tu le sais... Marcus a agi par amour, il a donné sa vie pour la sauver, il n'y a pas de plus belle preuve d'amour... "

Il s'arrêta, et l'embrassa sur le front:

" Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais fait cela... mais je dois te dire que nous devrons prendre une décision à son sujet, tôt ou tard... "

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Delenn reprit:

"Finalement, que déciderons-nous ?

-Nous devons encore y réfléchir, je pense... Marcus a des circonstances atténuantes, et ses remarquables états de service plaident pour lui, il nous a plus d'une fois sauvé la mise, voilà qui devrait incliner à la clémence. De plus, il pourrait être un excellent professeur ici et son expérience est irremplaçable... Mais il reste un autre problème: Que ferons-nous quand Susan sera là ?"

Ivanova devait venir sur Minbar quelques semaines plus tard afin de voir son filleul et assister à sa remise de diplômes de fin d'années, elle avait pris deux semaines de congés pour ça, le temps pour son vaisseau de subir un refit complet en spatiodocks. Sheridan savait très bien que Susan ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Marcus, et le savoir vivant pourrait lui causer un trop grand choc... Comment faire ?

_Secteur 58, à bord du EAS _Titans_ (Warlock Class)_

Le capitaine Susan Ivanova était assis dans son fauteuil, l'air morose. Cette mission de surveillance dans le secteur 58 était des plus ennuyeuses. Elle se leva et dit à son second:

" Je vous laisse la passerelle... si on me cherche, je suis dans ma ready room... "

Pourquoi rester là ? les scans ne donnaient rien depuis deux heures... Susan entra dans sa ready room (bureau. C'était une vaste pièce claire, avec des baies ouvrant largement sur l'espace. C'était le lieu où elle travaillait, et un canapé lui permettait même d'y dormir au cas ou. En face de la porte donnant sur la passerelle était son bureau, vaste et pratique. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, et attrapa le premier bloc notes qu'elle trouva. Peu de choses étaient posées sur son bureau, seulement une photo de son filleul, David Sheridan, avec ses parents. Ivanova n'était pas quelqu'un de sentimental de nature non plus, mais, sur le mur derrière était accroché un de ses plus précieux souvenirs, le _denn'bok _de Marcus avec une inscription. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son cœur se serrait et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle pût rien faire pour les retenir. Elle jeta le bloc-notes par terre, et jura entre ses dents. Qu'avait-elle à être si irritable ces temps derniers ? Peut-être la frustration d'être cantonnée à des missions sans grand intérêt alors que son vaisseau, basé sur la technologie des Ombres, était l'un des plus puissants des Forces de l'Alliance... Elle pensait que les dirigeants actuels de la Terre en avaient peur, peur de la force de destruction que les Warlock class représentaient. Voilà huit ans que Susan en avait pris le commandement, et elle avait appris à faire confiance à son vaisseau.

Posant les yeux sur le portrait de son filleul, Susan sourit. David était la seule personne qui arrivât depuis la mort de Marcus à lui inspirer de l'émotion et quelque sentiment, elle l'aimait beaucoup. A la fin de la semaine, quand le _Titans_ rentrerait en spatiodocks, elle partirait pour Minbar afin d'assister à la remise de diplômes de fin d'année de David, elle le lui avait promis formellement. Delenn disait qu'il risquait d'être bien classé... David était un petit gars intelligent, elle le savait, il se débrouillerait bien. Il savait à merveille user de son charme naturel, de son éternel sourire et de son esprit frondeur pour arriver à ses fins...

Ivanova se concentra ensuite sur son travail routinier de capitaine, de la paperasserie, toujours de la paperasserie. C'était la partie qu'elle détestait le plus... Au bout d'une heure, elle en eut assez, tira sur son uniforme et rentra sur la passerelle. Son second lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait toujours rien...

Soudain, un signal ô combien connu apparut sur l'écran. Le responsable des opérations dit:

" Une _White Star (_Etoile Céleste en VF)... ils nous appellent... "

Susan hocha juste la tête, et un Ranger minbari apparut sur l'écran. Susan dit alors:

" Ici Capitaine Susan Ivanova, de l'EAS _Titans_... "

Et elle le salua en minbari, sous les yeux de son équipage médusé... L'autre répondit:

" Ici _White Star _19... Salutations à vous, capitaine Ivanova... "

Manifestement il l'avait reconnue... Elle reprit:

" Avez-vous besoin d'assistance ?

-Aucunement, mais nous voulions vous signaler qu'il y a une anomalie spatiale dans le secteur...

-Merci... Que Valen guide votre route... "

Le Minbari salua, et Susan le salua pareillement... L'équipage ne dit pas un mot. Certains devaient savoir tout de même qu'avant d'obtenir son commandement Susan avait été le bras droit de John Sheridan sur Babylon 5, lors de la sécession, et qu'elle avait par là même commandé des Rangers. Par la force des choses, et dans le désir de se faire mieux comprendre de ses subordonnés, elle avait appris un peu de minbari, ainsi que les manières à adopter en face d'eux. Elle connaissait aussi par cœur les systèmes utilisés à bord de ces vaisseaux. Son second lui demanda:

" Nous n'avons rien capté, même avec nos scanners plus qu'améliorés... "

Susan lui répliqua:

" La _White Star _possède un autre système, elle peut réagir organiquement à toute anomalie comportant quelque chose d'organique... C'est sans doute ce qui est arrivé... "

Susan n'avait pas envie de s'étendre là-dessus. Tout ça lui avait rappelé un tas de choses assez désagréables...

_Minbar, quelques jours plus tard..._

Marcus était assis dans la salle de méditation, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'état nécessaire pour le faire. Soupirant, il sortit dans les jardins. Il n'avait pas encore réintégré le service actif, et s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour tromper le temps, il avait consulté les archives sur les événements des huit dernières années, depuis la formation de l'Alliance jusque là. Tout avait changé, et il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. L'Alliance Interstellaire, sa création, la guerre centaurie... tout ce qui avait émaillé l'année 2262 était à mille lieues de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Depuis, l'Alliance avait connu beaucoup d'années de paix relative, le petit David n'avait donc pas vécu dans un univers en flammes tel que Marcus lui-même avait pu le connaître.

Mais Marcus se posait aussi beaucoup de questions... qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Delenn et Sheridan n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le traduire devant un tribunal Ranger, alors qu'il le méritait, et, s'ils décidaient un jour de le faire, il plaiderait coupable, n'ayant aucune intention de se soustraire aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il se releva, et regarda le soleil se coucher au-dessus du centre d'entraînement... les rayons se reflétaient sur les cristaux, formant là un spectacle magnifique. Mais Marcus n'était pas d'humeur à observer cette perfection. Soupirant d'un air las, il rentra dans ses quartiers. Ce fut là que les médecins chargés de l'examiner le trouvèrent. Ils l'examinèrent, et lui dirent:

" Vos forces sont entièrement revenues, vous allez pouvoir reprendre le service actif... "

Marcus acquiesça, esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien...

Depuis un certain temps, Delenn avait remarqué ce qu'elle qualifia à son mari de 'détresse intérieure'. Tous deux savaient bien ce qu'il en était réellement, Marcus se sentait coupable... Et l'arrivée de Susan n'arrangerait rien, au contraire... Comment faire ?

Celui qui trouva la solution fut involontairement David. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et ses parents avaient de plus en plus de mal à le tenir... il passa beaucoup de temps avec Marcus, et celui-ci appréciait sa compagnie... David parla une fois de sa marraine, Susan, qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais, au vu de l'expression que Marcus fit, il n'en parla plus... Son intuition d'enfant lui dictait qu'il y avait quelque chose là qui le dépassait complètement...

Delenn passa un jour rendre visite à Marcus dans ses quartiers. Elle faisait confiance à son instinct pour essayer de désamorcer la situation. Marcus la salua poliment, et lui demanda :

" Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? "

Delenn réfléchit un instant, et répondit :

" John et moi nous faisons du souci pour vous…

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je vous assure… "

Delenn, toute diplomate qu'elle fût, résolut de le pousser quelque peu dans ses retranchements. Elle reprit :

" Marcus, je sais que vous n'allez pas bien…je me doutais à l'époque de vos sentiments, bien que vous ayez été très discret, et votre geste n'a fait que confirmer mon intuition… "

Marcus prit sa tête dans ses mains, puis se releva et dit :

" Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle pût mourir…Je vous ai tout abandonnés au milieu de la bataille décisive, je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela…Au moment où j'ai pris cette décision, je savais que je trahissais l'idéal des Rangers, ainsi que mon serment, mais je ne pensais pas survivre de toute façon et je pensais aussi que ma mort rachèterait peut-être mon geste…Mais j'ai survécu, et je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire…Cette époque n'est plus la mienne, et votre mansuétude à mon égard me confond, je mérite pourtant la cour martiale pour désertion de ma place au combat…De plus, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de me retrouver en face de Susan, je crois que j'en mourrais… "

C'était un des discours les plus longs que Delenn ait jamais entendu Marcus prononcer. Celui-ci était peu enclin à la parole, aux confidences, mais il craquait, il avait trop de choses en lui. Il était victime d'un malaise général…Delenn reprit :

" Je comprends cela, Marcus…mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais juger comme un vulgaire criminel, vous qui avez maintes et maintes fois sauvé des situations critiques…vous avez le choix, l'avenir s'ouvre à vous maintenant…C'est à vous de décider. Vous restez un Ranger, jamais je ne vous enlèverai cela…Votre expérience sera précieuse aux jeunes recrues. "

Marcus dit alors :

" Je ne mérite pas votre clémence…mais l'idée de transmettre mon savoir ne me déplaît pas, il me restera au moins une raison de vivre. "

Delenn sortit alors. John l'attendait à la sortie, et elle lui dit:

" Il va se remettre, je pense, il lui faut réfléchir un peu et nous lui apporterons aussi notre aide... Susan a-t-elle dit quand elle arrivait ?

-Oui, dans deux jours maintenant... nous gèrerons le problème sur place, s'il reste à Tuzanor il n'y aura pas de problème, je pense...

-Et si Susan veut visiter le centre des Rangers ?

-Alors nous verrons quand ça se présentera... Marcus a besoin d'être un peu seul, de se retrouver et de reconstruire sa vie... "

Delenn acquiesça... Normalement tout se passerait bien, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes... Il fallait juste absolument éviter que Susan et Marcus se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux risqueraient de ne pas s'en remettre. Plus tard, un jour peut-être... mais elle savait que dans le cœur de Susan cette blessure ne s'était jamais refermée.

Le destin de Marcus n'était plus qu'entre ses mains...

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3: les choses évoluent

_Chapitre 3 : Les choses évoluent_

_Tuzanor, 2269_

_Le noir, puis la lumière intense qui éblouit…et, à l'autre bout, son frère William qui l'attend. _

_« Ce n'est pas encore le temps pour toi de me rejoindre, grand frère, tu as encore une mission à remplir… »_

_Il tend la main, mais son frère se détourne de lui et se fond dans la lumière…_

« William ! »

Son propre cri éveilla Marcus, qui s'assit, en sueur, sur son lit. Depuis son réveil, ce cauchemar revenait de façon récurrente, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire…

Il s'habilla, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tout le camp dormait encore, mais l'aube pointait déjà derrière les collines, colorant très légèrement les toits de cristal de la ville millénaire…

Il aimait cette ville depuis qu'il y avait mis le pied, mais, à présent, il lui semblait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il était réellement mort et qu'il s'était réincarné dans un autre corps. Pourtant, quand il se regardait dans son miroir, c'était bien lui qu'il y voyait, mais sans cette flamme intérieure qu'il avait auparavant. Cette flamme-là était morte ce jour de 2261 où il avait donné sa force vitale à la femme qu'il aimait, celle dont la vie lui importait davantage que la sienne. Désormais, il errait dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait plus, au milieu de gens qui avaient changé, et ce vide l'emplissait tout entier…

La seule personne qui lui inspirait quelque sentiment positif était le petit David Sheridan. La curiosité de cet enfant, sa sagesse précoce l'émouvaient…Bien sûr, il gardait son serment de fidélité à Delenn et John Sheridan, mais il lui semblait que ce serment avait perdu de sa valeur, qu'il l'avait entaché irrémédiablement…Leur bonté envers lui le confondait, et il s'en pensait indigne, ce qu'il avait fait était passible des pires sanctions et il le savait, comme il l'avait su ce jour-là. Sa vie aurait dû servir de prix pour sa faute, mais la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui…

Depuis quelques temps, il enseignait son savoir à de jeunes recrues, sur l'ordre de Delenn qui avait voulu sans aucun doute qu'il se sente utile, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Comment pouvait-il leur enseigner les valeurs des Rangers, lui qui les avait transgressées ? Pourtant, Delenn et Sheridan avaient toujours confiance en lui, ils le lui disaient et le montraient par leurs actes…

Comment survivre en sachant qu'on a trahi tout ce en quoi on croyait ? Marcus apprenait durement cette leçon, et faisait son travail du mieux qu'il pouvait, en apportant son expérience irremplaçable aux jeunes recrues…c'était ce que Delenn, son Entil Z'Ha, attendait de lui, et il exécutait la mission qu'elle lui avait confié avec le sérieux qu'elle lui avait toujours connu…

_Yedor, résidence présidentielle_

David, tenant son diplôme de premier de sa classe, se précipita dans les bras de sa marraine. Ivanova l'attrapa et lui dit :

« Tu as bien travaillé, mon grand, je suis fière de toi… »

L'enfant sourit, de ce sourire qu'il avait hérité de son père, et Delenn, qui observait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. David adorait sa marraine, qui le lui rendait bien, bien qu'elle le niât énergiquement, mais c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Delenn sentait cependant derrière l'apparence souriante et avenante d'Ivanova qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, bien qu'elle ait le poste de capitaine dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Delenn, qui la connaissait bien, sentait la tache sombre qui lui rongeait le cœur…

Ivanova se tourna vers elle et lui dit sur un ton léger mais qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Delenn :

« J'ai bien peur que ce petit ait hérité à la fois de vos capacités et de celles de son père…les intellectuels de votre caste n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! »

David regarda sa marraine et répondit péremptoirement, les mains sur les hanches :

« Je m'en fiche des inlet…intel…intellectels, moi…je veux être Entil Z'ha, comme papa et maman ! »

Ivanova rit et dit :

« Nous verrons cela dans quelques années, peut-être seras-tu le second Sheridan à devenir un _Entil Z'Ha_, mais commence par le commencement… »

Delenn regarda son fils, et lui dit doucement en minbari :

« David, il te faut aller étudier, à présent… »

L'enfant, rappelé à l'ordre par l'emploi de la langue de sa mère, salua impeccablement et rejoignit sa gouvernante, qui l'attendait. Ivanova dit alors à Delenn :

« Il est vraiment surprenant, de plus en plus…je ne savais pas qu'il comprenait déjà si bien votre langue… »

Delenn hocha la tête et dit :

« Il apprend très vite, et je tiens à ce qu'il parle notre langue, cela lui sera utile… »

Elle désigna une table, sur laquelle attendait une théière et des tasses, et toutes deux s'assirent. Ivanova demanda alors :

« Ca a l'air de bien se passer dans cette partie de l'univers, non ? »

Delenn hocha la tête :

« Oui, même si cela n'est pas facile tous les jours… »

Ivanova dit alors :

« Depuis que je commande le _Titans_, je crois que j'ai dû voir trois fois plus de singularités galactiques qu'en quinze ans de carrière…on ne nous envoie que dans des missions de reconnaissance sans grand intérêt, ils ont peur de ce que ce vaisseau à technologie Ombre pourrait faire…ils ont peur de moi aussi, on dirait, autant que du vaisseau. »

Delenn dit alors :

« Il faut du temps aux mentalités pour changer, vous le savez autant que moi… »

Ivanova poursuivit :

« Il est vrai qu'autrefois je me suis battue contre ma propre planète, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, et ce qui s'est passé ensuite a tout de même prouvé que j'avais raison…alors pourquoi encore se méfier de moi ? Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer que je ne suis pas dangereuse, que je ne vais pas soudainement retourner ma veste sans réfléchir et les attaquer avec mon vaisseau extraterrestre ? »

Toute la frustration que Susan ressentait depuis des années ressortait, et elle savait que Delenn, loin de la juger, l'écouterait seulement, patiemment…

Elle baissa la voix et acheva :

« Il m'arrive de penser que je ne suis plus à ma place dans ce monde, que je n'aurais pas dû survivre lors de la dernière bataille…Comment puis-je vivre en ayant dans le corps l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre, qui a donné sa vie pour moi ? Je revois toujours son visage posé près du mien quand je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux fermés qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais…cette vision me hante, elle ne me quitte jamais. »

Delenn ressentit alors tout le désarroi de Susan, ce désarroi qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé percevoir à quiconque, murée derrière sa carapace de silence et de dignité. Elle ne fut pas loin d'y voir un signe, mais dit seulement :

« L'Univers nous met toujours à notre vraie place, si vous avez survécu c'est que votre temps n'était pas encore venu… »

Susan dit alors, avec la gouaille qui la caractérisait :

« Mouais, il a bon dos, l'Univers… »

Mais elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu exprimer tout ce qui la taraudait, et elle se sentit mieux…

Un peu plus tard, Delenn se brossait les cheveux, assise devant sa coiffeuse, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Ivanova. Elle entendit à peine John entrer, et ne réagit qu'au son de sa voix alors qu'il lui disait :

« Tu as l'air bien pensive, Delenn… »

Elle posa sa brosse, se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je suis inquiète pour Susan, elle ne va pas bien…j'ai parlé avec elle cet après-midi, elle n'est pas satisfaite de son poste, et la mort de Marcus continue de la hanter. Je ne pense cependant pas qu'elle soit prête à entendre qu'il est vivant. »

Sheridan s'assit sur le lit et dit :

« Je ne comprends pas : tu dis que la mort de Marcus la hante encore, et aussi qu'elle n'est pas prête à entendre qu'il est en vie… Cela me semble contradictoire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Delenn s'assit près de lui et dit :

« Je pense que cela ne pourrait qu'aggraver son mal-être, ce n'est pas seulement la mort de Marcus qui la hante, mais aussi les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle…il faut lui laisser le temps d'y voir clair, d'y réfléchir enfin, et nous aviserons ensuite… »

Delenn ne dit pas à son mari qu'elle pensait que les sentiments de Marcus étaient payés de retour sans qu'Ivanova en eût vraiment conscience, ce n'était qu'une simple intuition…

Sheridan dit alors :

« Je suis allé à Tuzanor aujourd'hui…j'ai vu les maîtres Rangers, ils sont ravis d'avoir Marcus auprès d'eux, il est un excellent instructeur et tous sont laudatifs à son sujet. Pourtant, il est toujours aussi sombre, comme désincarné, comme si une partie de lui était définitivement morte en 2261… »

Delenn dit alors :

« Nous l'aiderons en étant présents quand il aura besoin de nous, mais il doit faire sa guérison lui-même… »

Et elle leva ses yeux bleu-verts sur son époux, sûre d'elle-même…

_Tuzanor_

Marcus para le coup que lui portait la recrue qui se trouvait en face de lui, et le désarma aisément. Un léger bruit derrière lui l'attira et il se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Durhan, le _F'Hursna sech_. Il le salua, comme il se devait…

Le vieux maître n'exerçait presque plus, mais tout le monde respectait sa dignité. Il connaissait bien Marcus, pour l'avoir formé lui-même autrefois, et trouvait que, malgré son séjour en stase, il avait fait des progrès dans le maniement du denn'bok.

Pourtant, lui aussi ne pouvait que trop sentir la détresse intérieure du Ranger, bien que Marcus fît tout pour la cacher en s'investissant dans sa tâche. Marcus rompit, et s'inclina en demandant :

« Sech Durhan…que puis-je faire pour votre service ? »

Durhan sourit à son ancien élève et répondit pendant que la recrue sortait:

« Rien de précis, je passais seulement par là et j'ai pu voir à quel point vous avez progressé, Marcus… »

L'intéressé s'inclina, comme il se devait, et répondit :

« Merci… »

Durhan eut alors une idée, et lui dit :

« Je vais me rendre dans un de nos oratoires de la montagne pendant trois jours, aimeriez-vous m'y accompagner ? Cela, je pense, vous serait des plus profitables… »

Marcus savait bien pourquoi le maître Ranger lui disait cela, et ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. Ses sentiments étaient-ils si visibles ?

Il s'inclina et dit :

« Je serai heureux de vous accompagner, Sech Durhan… »

Après tout, cette retraite de méditation lui serait-elle sans doute profitable pour y voir davantage clair dans son marasme…il devait cesser de vivre dans le passé pour enfin regarder devant lui, vers son avenir.

Le vieux Minbari sortit, et Marcus resta seul dans le crépuscule qui filtrait à travers les vitraux des fenêtres. Il replia d'un mouvement du poignet son denn'bok et regarda avec intérêt les jeux de lumière sur le sol, tentant de retrouver la curiosité qui avait fait de lui l'un des meilleurs Rangers de sa promotion, mais il s'aperçut avec un soupir que cela aussi avait disparu…

D'un pas lent, il regagna ses quartiers. Même si ses affaires lui avaient été rendues, à l'exception de son ancien denn'bok, resté en possession de Susan, il ne parvenait plus à se sentir chez lui dans le centre d'entraînement que pourtant il connaissait par cœur. Il prit l'un des livres qui ornaient l'étagère qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lit, 'Les méditations', de l'empereur romain Marc-Aurèle…il y tenait particulièrement parce qu'il lui avait été offert par Jeffrey Sinclair autrefois, avant qu'il ne ramène Babylon 4 dans le passé. Cet homme avait été son Entil Z'Ha, et aussi son ami, il lui manquerait toujours…

Il s'assit sur son lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à une tristesse et à un désarroi intenses. Comment vivre dans ce monde dans lequel il n'avait plus sa place ? Chaque jour cette impression devenait plus vive, plus présente en son cœur, il ne pouvait plus ne pas y faire face…

Il lui fallait à présent répondre à ces questions : Pourrait-il rester parmi les Rangers ? Comment faire face à ses fautes passées ? Où trouver la paix du cœur ?

Pourtant, submergé par la tristesse, il éclata en sanglots…

_Yedor_

Susan Ivanova, d'un air absent, observait la foule bigarrée qui se pressait dans les rues de la capitale de Minbar. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix du cœur…

Derrière elle, juché sur une chaise, David faisait ses devoirs de vacances, tirant la langue pour s'appliquer davantage. Sa petite voix interrompit ses pensées alors qu'il demandait :

« Marraine, peux-tu me dire combien font 3045 divisé par 4 ? »

Prise au dépourvu par la question, Susan réfléchit et répondit :

« 761, je crois… »

David, ravi, vérifia la justesse du calcul et sourit à sa marraine d'un air radieux, qui fit retrouver un peu le sourire à Susan…quelle merveille que cet enfant ! Il ne cessait pas de la surprendre…

Depuis quelques temps, son instinct de télépathe latente l'interpellait, mais elle ignorait encore dans quel but…

_Oratoire des monts Tchon'kan_

Marcus, le souffle égal et le corps détendu, parvint enfin à avoir une méditation normale. Assis près de Durhan, il expérimentait le premier vrai moment d'harmonie avec l'univers depuis son réveil de stase…

Cette retraite lui était bénéfique, il retrouvait progressivement la paix du cœur, et sa confiance en lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se fuir lui-même dans cette retraite, et parvenait enfin plus ou moins à voir clair dans ses motivations. Rester parmi les Rangers lui paraissait une bonne option, après tout ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restât et il y serait toujours chez lui. Ni Sheridan ni Delenn ne lui dénieraient jamais cela…

Pourtant, il allait falloir qu'il parvienne à vivre avec le poids de sa faute, l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était pour enfin sortir du tunnel où il errait depuis des mois. Tout ceci était du passé, l'avenir était le plus important désormais…

Laissant Durhan plongé dans sa méditation, il sortit du petit oratoire, et respira à longs traits l'air du soir chargé des senteurs de la montagne. Le vieux maître avait eu raison de l'amener ici, il s'y sentait mieux, le cœur moins lourd, et il eut l'intuition qu'il était enfin sur le chemin de la guérison.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur son visage amaigri, et il regarda Yedor briller en-dessous de lui…

_Yedor, la nuit suivante_

Un long cri vint troubler le silence ensommeillé de la résidence présidentielle. Ivanova, en sueur, se réveilla et mit un certain temps à se souvenir où elle se trouvait. On frappa alors à sa porte, et elle reconnut la voix de Delenn :

« Susan ? Allez-vous bien ? »

Susan, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son cauchemar, ne put rien répondre, et Delenn entra alors. Elle vit Susan assise dans son lit, l'air totalement absente et s'assit près d'elle, comme elle eût fait avec David. Ivanova alors sembla revenir à la réalité, et tourna son visage ruisselant de larmes vers Delenn :

« Je l'ai vu, Delenn, j'ai vu Marcus bien vivant, j'ai senti sa présence ici, pas loin… »

Delenn savait que Susan était une télépathe latente, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait ainsi découvrir la présence de Marcus. Peut-être ses pouvoirs étaient-ils en train d'évoluer…

Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de temporiser, aussi lui dit-elle d'un ton lénifiant :

« Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve, Susan, essayez de vous rendormir… »

Le regard de Susan se fit plus clair et elle dit à Delenn :

« Vous avez raison, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar…excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée… »

Alors que Susan s'allongeait de nouveau, Delenn regagna sa chambre, pensive. John, qui s'était réveillé lui aussi, l'attendait, assis dans son fauteuil favori. Delenn s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

« Susan a senti la présence de Marcus, c'est problématique… »

Sheridan hocha la tête et dit :

« C'était à prévoir…que faisons-nous ? »

Delenn resta silencieuse un moment et lui dit :

« Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, il va falloir aviser plus vite que ce que nous avions prévu… »

John acquiesça, et dit :

« Je serais d'avis d'annoncer la vérité à Susan le plus tôt possible, on ne peut pas la laisser ainsi… »

Delenn resserra autour d'elle la ceinture de son déshabillé et dit :

« Si tu fais cela, tu risques de provoquer un trop grand choc…non, il faudrait la préparer… »

Sheridan parut plonger dans une grande réflexion, puis, au bout d'un assez long moment, il en sortit et dit :

« C'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas d'idée pour résoudre un problème, mais je refuse de laisser des amis dans un état pareil…c'est comme si je laissais se noyer quelqu'un alors que j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour le sauver, et je déteste cela. »

Delenn, tendrement, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et dit :

« Le cas n'est pas le même, mais cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi…tu devrais faire confiance à l'univers pour mettre sur ta route la bonne solution. »

Etant humain, Sheridan avait un peu de peine à s'imaginer cela, mais il respectait profondément les croyances de son épouse et il ne répondit rien…

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapitre 4: Kidnapping

_Chapitre 4 : Kidnapping_

_Tuzanor, quelques semaines plus tard_

Marcus, assis dans la bibliothèque, lisait un vieil ouvrage écrit de la main de Valen lui-même, l'air absorbé. Lorsqu'il n'enseignait et ne s'entraînait pas, il aimait à rester dans ce lieu calme, où il se sentait bien, oublié du monde et où il parvenait à faire taire ses démons intérieurs, ce que Turval appelait le 'bruit dont il s'encombrait la tête' (sic). Il n'avait jamais eu de goût pour la contemplation et les études, mais le calme de cet endroit lui convenait…

Il redevenait progressivement l'homme qu'il avait toujours été : agile, frondeur, avec un humour particulier, mais un ressort s'était à jamais brisé en lui, il le savait. Pourtant, sa retraite dans la montagne lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait infiniment mieux…

Avec un soupir, il referma légèrement le volume, qu'il rangea avec des soins infinis, et sortit au grand air. C'est alors qu'il croisa le Ranger Tannier, qui normalement était chargé de la garde présidentielle et affecté en permanence au palais. Il le salua, et lui demanda :

« Je suis surpris de vous voir ici…que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Tannier s'arrêta et dit :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, le président et _l'Entil Z'Ha_ m'ont dit de vous mettre au courant, ils ont dit aussi que vous pourriez les aider…leur fils David a disparu, il a été enlevé hier… »

Le sang de Marcus ne fit qu'un tour, et réapparut en un instant l'ancien Marcus qui demanda immédiatement :

« Quand ? »

Tannier acheva :

« Ce matin…personne n'a rien vu, ni les gardes, ni la gouvernante et le professeur du jeune David, qui sommeillaient à côté… »

Il lui tendit un pli :

« Ceci est pour vous… »

Marcus ouvrit la lettre, et reconnut l'écriture de Delenn. Elle écrivait en caractères humains, et la lettre était courte :

_« Marcus, _

_J'ai choisi ce mode de communication pour être sûre que ce message ne sera lu que par vous, celui qui vous le remettra a mon entière confiance, et a déjà je pense dû vous mettre au courant de l'épreuve qui nous frappe…quelqu'un a enlevé notre fils David, et nous avons besoin de vos talents pour le retrouver, vous seul le pouvez. Personne n'a rien vu, nous avons juste retrouvé une lettre nous informant que nous serions contactés un peu plus tard…_

_Nous vous serions infiniment reconnaissants si vous nous apportiez votre aide, sauvez David, nous vous en supplions…_

_In Valen's Name_

_Delenn »_

Jamais elle ne s'était adressée à lui sur ce ton si intimiste, si confiant, et il pouvait sentir au travers de ses mots tout le désespoir de parents privé de leur fils unique. Non, jamais il ne permettrait qu'il arrivât quoi que ce soit à cet enfant !

Il courut à sa chambre, prépara son paquetage en hâte et prit la direction de Yedor avec le premier transport qu'il trouva. L'ancien Marcus était revenu, celui qui était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, qui savait se glisser dans les zones les plus dangereuses sans se faire voir, soutirer des informations et les transmettre sans se faire remarquer, celui qui avait accompli l'impossible autrefois pour sauver la Terre et qui avait bravé la mort si souvent…

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à Yedor, Marcus reconstitua mentalement le schéma d'après ce qu'il savait : la veille, l'enfant était couché dans sa chambre, sa gouvernante et son professeur logeaient non loin de lui, et personne n'avait rien entendu lorsque l'enfant avait été enlevé. Au matin, plus de David, un seul mot disant qu'ils seraient contactés plus tard…

A ce qu'il savait – du moins ce qu'il avait entendu dire – le président et son épouse gardaient leur fils toujours près d'eux, de façon très protégée, justement pour éviter ce genre de choses. De plus, ils avaient perpétuellement deux escouades de Rangers dédiés à leur sécurité du palais et à leur sécurité personnelle, comment les ravisseurs avaient-ils pu opérer sans être repérés ?

Sa capuche sur la tête, personne autour ne faisait attention à lui, les Minbaris avaient l'habitude de voir des Rangers humains et aucun ne dirigeait le regard vers lui.

Une fois arrivé à Yedor, il se dirigea vers le palais présidentiel de son pas le plus rapide. Manifestement, sa venue était attendue, car le garde le laissa passer et un serviteur minbari stylé le conduisit jusqu'à la partie privée des appartements du président et de son épouse.

Sheridan se leva quand il entra et lui dit :

« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes venu, Marcus… »

Le Ranger s'inclina et dit :

« Je ne pouvais faire moins… »

Delenn, qui se trouvait derrière son mari, s'avança alors elle aussi pour saluer le Ranger qui s'inclina, et elle lui dit :

« Si quelqu'un peut retrouver David, c'est bien vous, nous connaissons vos capacités… »

Le Ranger demanda alors :

« Avec-vous déjà dressé la liste de vos ennemis potentiels, du moins les plus dangereux ? »

Sheridan secoua la tête :

« Ce serait bien trop long, Marcus, mais je me pose tellement de questions que j'en ai la tête qui bouillonne…la première est : comment ont-ils fait ? Le palais est gardé jour et nuit, ainsi que nos appartements privés, la seule réponse possible est soit qu'un des gardes n'a pas bien fait son travail, soit il y avait un traître dans le palais… »

Les deux solutions étaient plausibles, et Marcus resta silencieux un long moment avant de demander à examiner la chambre de l'enfant. Rien n'avait bougé là, et il ne put y trouver aucun indice, l'enfant ayant été sans aucun doute surpris dans son sommeil.

Il examina chaque meuble, le lit minbari et finit par dire :

« Il est pour l'instant difficile de dire quoi que ce soit, mais je pense aussi à une complicité interne dans cette affaire, car il n'y a pas eu effraction. De plus, David n'a pas crié, ce qui veut dire qu'il connaissait probablement son agresseur… »

Delenn regarda son époux et dit :

« Mais lequel ? Nous connaissons bien chacun de nos collaborateurs, et aucun d'eux ne nous a jamais trahi… »

Marcus voyait devant lui cette mère à laquelle on avait arraché son fils unique, ce père inquiet, cette famille à laquelle il devait tant, et se jura de leur ramener leur enfant, même si pour cela il devait recommencer toute la bataille de Coriana VI. Il devait utiliser ses capacités de Ranger aguerri pour pister et retrouver celui qui avait enlevé le petit garçon…

Il se leva, s'inclina et dit :

« Je vais collecter des renseignements. Si le ravisseur vous contacte, prévenez-moi immédiatement, et je viendrai… »

Sur le _Titans,_ tout propre après son refit,Susan Ivanova venait elle aussi d'apprendre l'enlèvement de son filleul par ISN, et ne décolérait pas depuis lors. Qui avait osé s'attaquer à un enfant, à cet enfant qu'elle adorait, qu'elle considérait comme le sien ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais prit rapidement sa décision : elle irait sur Minbar, et le retrouverait. A ce moment-là, elle se jurait bien de faire passer un sale quart d'heure, renouvelable si possible, à celui qui avait osé enlever un enfant innocent. En un instant, l'ancienne Ivanova reparut avec son mauvais caractère et ses qualités qui avaient fait d'elle l'un des meilleurs chefs de guerre…

En quelques minutes, elle appela son chef hiérarchique sur Terre, le général Wiggins, lui fit part de sa décision et de ses raisons, qu'il accepta. En effet, Susan avait tellement de congés en retard qu'elle avait largement de quoi prendre une longue absence. De plus, il savait quelle relation elle entretenait avec le président Sheridan et son épouse, du fait de leur long passé commun, et estimait qu'il n'aurait pu dépêcher là-bas personnel plus qualifié pour retrouver le petit David.

Ceci fait, Susan appela son second, le lieutenant Carter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme vint sonner à la porte de sa ready room. Elle le fit asseoir en face d'elle et lui dit :

« Je remets le vaisseau entre vos mains, je dois m'absenter pour un temps indéterminé… »

Le visage de l'homme marqua à peine sa surprise, et Susan reprit :

« Je me rends sur Minbar. Si vous avez besoin de me joindre, vous pourrez le faire au palais présidentiel… »

Si le lieutenant avait compris, il n'en dit rien, se leva et s'inclina en disant :

« Nous serons tous avec vous, Madame, nous avons su la nouvelle et espérons que le fils du président Sheridan sera retrouvé… »

Touchée des paroles de son second, Susan lui sourit et dit :

« Merci, lieutenant, je le lui transmettrai… »

Il se leva, la salua impeccablement et sortit. Susan, alors, se prépara rapidement puis se rendit à la bay d'embarquement pour prendre l'une des navettes qui s'y trouvaient et qui avaient un rayon d'action beaucoup plus long que les chasseurs. Elle pourrait gagner Minbar le plus vite possible avec cela…

Sur Minbar, Delenn entra dans un envol de soieries dans le bureau de son époux et dit :

« Nous allons avoir un autre problème : Susan arrivera dans quelques heures… »

Sheridan leva le nez de son dossier et dit :

« Je croyais que tu avais pris soin de ne pas la prévenir… »

Delenn s'assit et répondit :

« Je l'ai fait, mais tu sais qu'ISN a diffusé la nouvelle malgré nous, elle a dû l'apprendre comme cela. Comment allons-nous faire si elle rencontre Marcus ? Ce sera dévastateur, elle le croit mort depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'y résistera pas, et lui non plus…»

John se leva et répondit :

« Comme tu aimes à le dire, c'est que l'univers aura répondu lui-même à ta question, et nous aviserons alors. Pourtant, je sais qu'avec eux, nous aurons là une paire de choc, capable de retourner tout Minbar pour retrouver David… »

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, David sera retrouvé, et en bonne santé… »

Elle se blottit contre lui, laissant aller les larmes qu'elle retenait courageusement depuis l'annonce de la disparition de son fils, et parvint à dire :

« Que l'univers t'entende, John… »

Il y avait toute la détresse d'une mère dans cette phrase. Delenn avait pour habitude de toujours contrôler et cacher ses sentiments, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, surtout quand on touchait à ses entrailles, à ce fils, miracle de la génétique, qu'elle avait porté au mépris des lois de son peuple sans savoir s'il pourrait vivre et être normal, mais, et c'était le plus important, il était le fruit de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, fruit de deux peuples autrefois antagonistes mais réunis dans le corps de cet enfant si particulier.

Ils avaient pourtant tenté de le tenir à l'écart de toutes ces intrigues politiques, mais c'était probablement à cause de l'une de celles-ci qu'il avait été enlevé…

Le secrétaire de Sheridan, Lonann, arriva alors, s'inclina avant de dire :

« Monsieur le Président, un message personnel pour vous… »

Sheridan se précipita vers la console de communication, et y apparut un écran noir. Seule une voix, qu'il ne put identifier, dit :

« Si vous voulez revoir votre fils vivant, il faut nous donner cinquante mille crédits et un laissez-passer officiel en blanc… »

Nul accent reconnaissable, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Effondrés, les parents se regardèrent et Sheridan dit :

« Faites venir le chef de la sécurité du palais… »

Marcus, de son côté, avait commencé sa lente exploration des bas-fonds de Yedor. Depuis que les étrangers y étaient autorisés à séjourner, aux franges de la cité s'était organisé une sorte de cité des aliens où se côtoyaient humains et autres races. C'était l'endroit où se fomentaient parfois de mauvais coups, empêchés par les Rangers, et l'endroit rêvé pour trouver des informations. Marcus se glissa auprès d'un humain qu'il connaissait, s'attabla dans le bar crasseux qu'il tenait et dit :

« Hé, Joey, t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

L'homme, tout aussi crasseux que le bar, regarda Marcus d'un air suspicieux et répondit :

« Je vois pourquoi tu es là, Marcus, et non, j'ai rien à te dire… »

Le Ranger fixa son regard sombre sur son interlocuteur et dit :

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Dès qu'il y a un coup fumant à faire, tu es toujours dedans… »

Ledit Joey secoua la tête :

« Là, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai pas trempé dans l'enlèvement du gamin de Sheridan… »

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Marcus, et Joey eut peine à avaler sa salive. Le Ranger continua :

« Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose, alors… »

L'homme se cura le nez avec application, renifla et finit par répondre :

« Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de quelque chose. Un homme, qui était saoul, a dit hier qu'on l'avait payé pour se taire parce qu'il avait été témoin d'un transport particulier au spatioport. Me demande pas ce qu'il faisait là bas, mais, après une bière supplémentaire, il a ajouté qu'il avait vu un enfant accompagné de deux formes masquées, probablement minbaries… »

Une piste, enfin ! Même si l'esprit discipliné de Marcus, formé par les maîtres minbaris, lui dictait que ce n'était là qu'une supposition, il y avait tout de même de fortes chances que l'enfant soit le petit David.

Mais pourquoi les Minbaris auraient-ils enlevé le fils du président ? Marcus savait qu'ils pouvaient être extrémistes parfois, surtout envers Delenn que certains ne considéraient plus comme une véritable minbarie. David, symbole vivant de sa 'trahison' pourrait donc être pour ce genre de personne une proie de choix.

Il se tourna vers le dit Joey :

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'avertir si jamais tu sais quelque chose, sinon je t'assure que si j'apprends que tu as trempé là-dedans je te ferai regretter d'être né… »

Et son regard sombre flamboya, faisant déglutir le tenancier…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5: Recherches

_Chapitre 5 : Recherches_

Enveloppé dans sa pèlerine noire, assis dans un coin sombre, Marcus attendait. Depuis quatre jours, il pistait sans relâche les kidnappeurs du petit David, et cela l'avait conduit dans les montagnes, dans un ancien temple perdu. Par son entraînement auprès des maîtres Rangers, il savait pister sans bruit et sans être vu, et, manifestement, les Minbaris qui se trouvaient là ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il avait entendu des pleurs d'enfants, et avait serré les poings : s'ils avaient osé faire du mal au petit garçon, ils le paieraient au centuple, voire même plus cher avec les intérêts.

Cependant, pour l'instant, il se contentait de rester caché, jaugeant le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur et, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, la configuration des lieux. Il avait déjà repéré le traître, celui qui avait permis l'enlèvement du petit garçon, c'était l'un des Minbaris attachés à la protection rapprochée du président, il l'avait rencontré lors de sa convalescence. Bien qu'il ne connût pas ses motivations ni son nom, il s'en doutait et se promit de personnellement lui faire comprendre que Delenn, bien que transformée, était plus Minbarie que lui, et de loin. Mais, pour l'instant, il se devait de garder la tête froide pour délivrer le jeune David de ses ravisseurs, le reste viendrait après.

L'important était pour l'instant de recueillir le maximum d'informations avant d'entreprendre l'opération de sauvetage du petit garçon. En bon Ranger, Marcus avait bien assimilé les leçons de ses maîtres. Force et précipitation ne servaient à rien, observation et longueur de temps faisaient plus que force et que rage, comme le disait un célèbre auteur français.

Le temps se mit à tourner, et de gros nuages noirs vinrent obscurcir le ciel. Marcus se recroquevilla dans sa cape, attendant la pluie qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Au moins, comme ça, il serait encore moins visible, c'était à son avantage, même s'il risquait d'attraper un solide rhume…

Susan, une fois arrivée sur Minbar, recueillit toutes les informations auprès des parents de son filleul et se mit en chasse. Méthodiquement, elle explora toutes les pistes possibles, avec cependant beaucoup moins de finesse que Marcus. Heureusement, aucun de ceux qu'elle interrogea de façon quelque peu musclée ne mentionna le nom du Ranger, celui-ci ayant pris la sage précaution de ne pas le dire. Quelque part, cela n'étonnait pas Susan qu'un Ranger ait été envoyé sur la piste du petit David, aussi ne se méfia-t-elle pas.

L'ancienne Susan Ivanova, avec son fichu caractère, était réapparue et nulle information ne lui échappait, fût-elle extorquée avec gentillesse et finesse…

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'heures, Marcus était trempé, mais sa patience fut récompensée lorsqu'il vit arriver trois Minbaris. C'était visiblement des membres de la caste guerrière, à en juger par leur costume sombre et leur grande cape faite dans un tissu brun épais. Quand la porte secrète se referma sur eux, ils commencèrent à parler dans un vieux dialecte mais dont Marcus comprit l'essentiel.

« Avez-vous envoyé au palais la demande de rançon ? J'espère que vous avez été prudents ! »

La voix était brusque, froide, mauvaise, et il lui sembla qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, sans se souvenir précisément où. Lors de son entraînement, voilà un certain nombre d'années, il avait rencontré beaucoup de minbaris, mais cette voix l'avait marqué, il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi. Il réfléchit profondément, tenta de se remémorer les circonstances où il avait entendu la voix et finit par s'en souvenir. Le minbari se nommait Aalann, il l'avait rencontré lors d'une séance commune d'entraînement avec les membres de la caste guerrière, organisée par Turval voici de nombreuses années. Le regard méprisant et l'attitude dédaigneuse du minbari lui avaient déplu au plus haut point, et voilà qu'il était mêlé à l'enlèvement du petit David.

Il prêta l'oreille aux propos tenus par les minbaris présents, les enregistrant soigneusement pour pouvoir s'en servir contre eux. En tant que Ranger, sa parole était parfaitement utilisable devant un tribunal, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire le poids contre la parole d'un militaire aussi haut placé…

Cependant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de renoncer, et il suivit la conversation avec l'espoir que cela lui servirait…

Susan Ivanova recoupait les indices qu'elle avait recueillis, faisant fonctionner son esprit vif et discipliné à plein régime. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste de l'investigation comme Marcus, mais elle avait déjà réussi à savoir vers quelle direction géographique l'enfant avait été enlevé.

Résolue, les sourcils froncés, Susan réfléchissait méthodiquement à partir des informations. Elle avait déjà réussi à savoir qu'il s'agissait de minbaris, guère étonnant car elle savait très bien que certains ne portaient guère Delenn et Sheridan dans leur cœur. Généralement, elle savait que lorsqu'on enlève un enfant, c'est pour faire pression sur les parents et obtenir quelque chose. Là, aucune demande précise n'avait été faite, les parents attendaient en vain, espérant que leur enfant était encore en vie. Si elle avait retrouvé leur trace, elle ignorait par contre tout de leur mobile. David étant le fils du président, rien que cela était une raison valable. Cependant, Susan savait aussi que les minbaris, certains du moins, considéraient encore d'un mauvais œil non seulement l'union de Delenn et John Sheridan mais aussi l'existence de leur fils, il fallait aussi chercher de ce côté.

Une voix familière l'interrompit :

« Vous devriez dormir, Susan… »

Elle se retourna, et vit Delenn, vêtue d'une large robe de nuit minbarie. Elle lui demanda :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle lui répondit :

« Plus de trois heures du matin, voici plus de vingt-quatre heures que vous n'avez pas dormi, Susan… »

Comme à son habitude, Delenn ne montrait absolument pas son inquiétude. Pourtant, vu qu'elle la connaissait bien, elle pouvait ressentir toute sa peine, toute sa détresse de mère. Elle lui dit :

« Je ne vais pas abandonner si près du but, c'est hors de question… »

Delenn dit alors :

« David n'aimerait pas voir sa marraine dans cet état, je suis sûre qu'il vous dirait la même chose que moi… »

Ah, la logique et la persuasion minbarie ! Delenn, formée par Dukhat, en était vraiment un pur produit. Cependant, selon Ivanova, appliquer cette logique à quelque chose qui n'en relevait pas était tout de même un peu extrême…

« Delenn a raison, vous devriez suivre son conseil… »

John Sheridan venait d'entrer dans la pièce, avec cet air mélancolique que Susan avait tant vu autrefois. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, et son visage mal rasé lui donnait l'air encore plus triste. On pouvait nettement voir qu'il avait pris sur lui toute la journée, mais qu'il ne pouvait guère plus donner l'illusion devant son épouse et une de ses proches. On voyait là non plus le président de l'Alliance mais un père accablé et inquiet pour son unique enfant.

Ivanova posa le bloc-notes qu'elle tenait :

« Même si je voulais dormir, John, je ne pourrais pas et vous le savez très bien. Par contre, vous, vous devriez y aller… »

Susan avait croisé péremptoirement ses bras, en signe de fin de non-recevoir. Cependant, c'était sans compter le fait que John Sheridan la connaissait bien.

« Susan », commença-t-il, « je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour David, mais nous devons nous garder frais et dispos pour le cas où nous devrions intervenir, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un soldat fatigué est deux fois moins efficace… »

Elle soupira :

« Vous marquez un point, John, une fois de plus… »

Elle sortit de la pièce pour gagner sa chambre, et John regarda alors son épouse. Delenn restait droite et digne, comme à son habitude, mais il savait clairement que la disparition de leur fils la rongeait de l'intérieur, il la connaissait assez pour cela. Elle extériorisait peu ce qu'elle ressentait, encore la stricte discipline minbarie. Il vint à elle, prit sa main et dit :

« Viens, allons dormir, nous aussi, cela ne servirait à rien que nous restions réveillés. S'_il _a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, _il _nous appellera…. »

Il avait évité délibérément d'employer le nom de Marcus, mais combien de temps parviendrait-il à cacher sa résurrection à Ivanova ?

Delenn leva son regard bleu-vert sur lui, et il put y lire toute sa douleur et toute son inquiétude concernant la situation. Il l'attira vers lui, et la garda contre lui, unis dans la même inquiétude et la même douleur…

Humide et frigorifié, Marcus se retenait à grand'peine d'éternuer. Pour éviter de se trahir, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aalann avait parlé d'un certain grand maître, pour qui l'existence de l'enfant était une abomination mais qui avait accepté de le faire enlever contre rançon. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Etait-ce l'un de ceux qui étaient déjà venus ici ?

Cela le rendait assez perplexe, mais, au moins, être perplexe l'aidait à oublier l'humidité ambiante. Pour l'instant, David était encore vivant, en plus ou moins bon état d'après les cris d'enfant qu'il avait entendu. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore temps d'intervenir, il fallait le faire au moment opportun, mais résisterait-il jusque-là ? Le doute n'avait pas de place ici, il fallait résister, coûte que coûte, et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Sech Turval ne rougirait pas de lui, son entraînement lui servirait à quelque chose…

Alors que l'aube s'avançait sur Yedor, Susan Ivanova s'éveilla de nouveau, une idée étrange dans la tête. Pendant son sommeil, tout semblait s'être recoupé dans son cerveau, et elle était quasiment sûre que son filleul était retenu là-bas, dans les montagnes du nord. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? Tout les indices qu'elle avait recueillis semblaient mener là-bas. Le seul hic : elle ne connaissait pas la région, mais cela n'était pas de nature à l'arrêter, loin de là.

Susan se leva d'un bond, enfila ses vêtements et entreprit de regarder un plan de la région, surtout de ses grottes ou de ses lieux retirés. Comment dissimuler au mieux un enfant, surtout humain d'apparence ? Dans cette région retirée, où personne n'allait quasiment jamais, c'était l'idéal. Il y avait là-bas de nombreuses grottes et des temples abandonnés, s'il fallait les faire tous, elle les ferait tous pour retrouver son filleule, foi d'Ivanova !!

**A SUIVRE **


	6. Chapter 6:Délivrances

_La suite ! Pour ceux qui auraient lu aussi la version anglaise, elle est légèrement différente, avec ma bêta lectrice de langue anglaise nous avons dû adapter…_

_Chapitre 6 : Délivrances_

« John ! Elle est partie ! »

Delenn fit irruption dans la salle de bains où se préparait son mari, le visage pâli par la veille. Sheridan regarda son épouse et comprit immédiatement de qui elle parlait. Il posa la serviette de bain qu'il tenait et soupira :

« Oh, j'aurais dû me méfier, me douter qu'elle le ferait, je la connais assez bien pour ça ! »

Delenn acquiesça :

« Oui, et les gardes ne l'ont pas vue sortir, je viens de les interroger… »

Sheridan reprit :

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, je sais parfaitement, tout comme toi, de quoi elle est capable… »

Les deux époux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Bien sûr, tous deux avaient confiance en Susan, mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Sheridan prit la main de Delenn et lui dit :

« Nous devons avoir confiance en elle, elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour retrouver David… »

Un serviteur minbari entra alors. Il s'inclina et déclara :

« Président Sheridan…nous avons reçu ceci… »

Et il lui tendit un cristal de données. Sheridan se précipita vers une console, y inséra le cristal et une voix électronique en sortit :

« Si vous voulez revoir votre fils vivant, nous voulons que vous fassiez retirer les lois qui permettent aux non-Minbaris d'avoir notre citoyenneté de la constitution de l'Alliance et qu'enfin Minbar retrouve la pureté qui fut la sienne aux temps de Valen. Si ce n'est pas fait dans vingt heures, nous tuerons le jeune David ! »

Delenn, entendant cela, vacilla mais Sheridan, aussi sous le choc qu'elle, eut le réflexe de la retenir. Les deux parents se regardèrent mais John eut seul le courage de formuler la question qui les hantait :

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Dans la montagne, Marcus trempé jusqu'aux os malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements savait que son attente touchait à sa fin. Le fameux maître allait arriver bientôt, il avait réussir à saisir des morceaux de conversation concernant sa prochaine venue. C'était donc l'occasion qu'il attendait pour pouvoir agir et arracher David à ses ravisseurs tout en faisant du même coup sentir à ses bourreaux ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à un enfant innocent. Au bruit, aux allers et venues, il avait deviné qu'ils devaient être au moins une trentaine là-dedans. Il saisit fermement son _denn'bok_ et se prépara mentalement à agir dès qu'il le pourrait…

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la grotte, le petit David frissonnait. Ses ravisseurs se désintéressaient de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. Il s'était enroulé dans une couverture crasseuse qu'il avait trouvée et somnolait maintenant. Ils le considéraient comme un objet d'abomination mais le nourrissaient tout de même parce qu'il représentait une monnaie d'échange. David, bien qu'il fût au courant des sentiments de certains minbaris à son égard, n'en comprenait pas forcément les raisons, il était trop petit pour ça et sa mère l'avait beaucoup protégé de cette haine.

L'antique temple dont ils avaient fait leur repaire avait été creusé à même la roche. Les portes se fondaient dans la paroi et il fallait en connaître le mécanisme pour rentrer. Au dessus d'eux, un habile travail permettait d'apporter la lumière au centre de la rotonde qui formait le plafond.

Aalann s'approcha de l'enfant et le toisa. David, pourtant effrayé et fatigué, soutint son regard. Après tout, malgré son jeune âge, n'était-il pas un Sheridan ? Ses parents, d'après ce qu'il en savait, avaient vécu bien pire et il ne voulait pas démériter.

Aalann resta un moment à l'observer, David ne cilla pas et le minbari finit par dire :

« Sang impur mais cœur de guerrier…intéressant… »

Puis il se détourna, laissant l'enfant sur cette réflexion sibylline, car un autre membre de la caste guerrière l'interpellait :

« Le maître arrive ! Laisse cet enfant ! »

L'oreille exercée de Marcus, malgré sa fatigue, finit par entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un flyer qui s'arrêta non loin de lui. Quatre Minbaris en descendirent, et le Ranger reconnut avec stupeur Vadenn, l'un des membres les plus éminents de la caste guerrière. Cet homme était reconnu pour son courage et sa probité dans tout Minbar, comment se pouvait-il qu'il trempe dans une affaire aussi extrémiste ? Cependant, l'expérience avait appris à Marcus que l'apparence et la réputation n'étaient en rien un indicateur d'honnêteté. Il serra davantage son denn'bok dans sa main et se prépara à agir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais il avait fait bien pire autrefois et était tout prêt à recommencer…

Dans les antiques couloirs dont certains dataient de l'époque d'avant Valen, Susan Ivanova progressait. Elle avait programmé son instrument de recherche portable avec l'ADN spécial du petit David et cela lui permettait d'avancer directement vers le vieux temple en suivant les couloirs qui reliaient autrefois les différents lieux de cultes entre eux. Avec un peu de chance, le petit garçon serait non loin de l'accès et elle pourrait donc l'emmener sans être repérée. Sinon, en bon soldat, elle s'était équipée en conséquence de ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle de son vaisseau, un PPG et quelques grenades à fragmentation. Ne surtout pas s'alourdir pour pouvoir prendre la fuite rapidement avec David.

Enfin, son long périple toucha à sa fin et elle vit un rai de lumière derrière lequel filtraient des voix. C'était du minbari, mais un dialecte qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de la caste guerrière, bien qu'elle ne le comprît pas, sa connaissance de cette langue se limitant aux expressions usuelles utilisées sur les _White Stars_. Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle afficha rapidement le plan de la pièce sur son instrument et s'aperçut que David était à l'opposé d'elle.

Elle resta un moment à jauger la situation puis peaufina sa stratégie. Elle savait très bien que même si elle était douée pour les arts martiaux elle ne pourrait pas tous les combattre, il fallait faire autrement. Elle farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortant une grenade aveuglante. Elle lui permettrait de neutraliser les personnes présentes dans la pièce pendant qu'elle courrait attraper David.

Elle se ramassa sur ses jambes, enfila des lunettes spéciales, écarta légèrement le pan de roche qui était une porte et lança sa grenade. Profitant de la panique qui s'ensuivit, elle courut à David en rasant le mur de fond. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'un des membres de la caste guerrière présents avait deux yeux bioniques à la suite d'un accident et était donc insensible à l'éblouissement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la plaqua au sol puis la frappa violemment. Susan, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de David, heurta violemment le sol rocheux, s'assomma et tout devint noir…

Quand le petit garçon put voir de nouveau, il aperçut avec horreur sa marraine au visage sanglant attachée non loin de lui, contre la paroi. Susan n'avait pas encore repris conscience…

Le crépuscule était venu, et Marcus décida de se servir des ombres qui s'allongeaient pour agir. Il avait regardé soigneusement le mécanisme d'ouverture et, s'étant s'assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour, s'était faufilé jusqu'à la porte. Il déploya d'un mouvement du poignet son _denn'bok_ et, activant l'ouverture, se précipita à l'intérieur. Les minbaris présents étaient encore quelque peu aveuglés, mais ils le virent entrer et, voyant sa tenue de Ranger, se précipitèrent sur lui. Marcus avait retrouvé son meilleur niveau et en envoya plusieurs au sol sans coup férir…jusqu'à ce qu'il voie David dans un coin et, à côté de lui…Susan !

Il eut un choc et l'un des assaillants en profita pour le frapper au ventre au thorax. Marcus roula sur lui-même mais ne put éviter deux autres coups dont l'un endommagea assez gravement son bras gauche.

Le Ranger se retrouva acculé au mur, un bras douloureux à hurler, l'autre tenant toujours son _denn'bok_. Il marmonna :

« Nous vivons…et nous mourons…pour l'Unique ! »

Il parvint à rester debout et assura son _denn'bok_ dans sa main droite sanglante. David n'était pas loin de lui, et il détermina rapidement une trajectoire de retraite. Même blessé et endolori il savait qu'il pouvait courir vite, c'était sa chance. Mais que faire de Susan ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, pas question, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la porter avec son bras probablement fracturé. Il savait pouvoir gérer la douleur, mais cela suffirait-il ?

Son esprit était lucide et, le moment de choc passé, il réfléchissait froidement. Sa condition n'était pas encore critique, il avait connu bien pire autrefois, mais il n'avait pas seulement lui à penser, la survie de deux autres personnes dépendait de lui.

Le Ranger bondit sur le côté, attrapa David qu'il cala sous son bras et se positionna devant Susan. Aalann ricana :

« Tu es blessé et en sous nombre, tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Pas la peine de le lui dire, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas renoncer. S'il avait pensé autrement, il n'aurait pas été un Ranger. Son sang battait à ses tempes alors que l'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines et préparait son corps à fuir, à transcender la douleur. S'il avait bonne mémoire, Susan était plutôt légère, il devrait réussir à la hisser sur son épaule. Après, il lui faudrait une sérieuse aide de Valen lui-même pour pouvoir s'en sortir, ses adversaires étaient loin d'être des débutants. Et pourtant, il décida de tenter le coup. Maintenant son denn'bok en garde de sa main gauche, il chargea Susan sur son épaule de façon fort peu protocolaire et bondit vers la porte, se frayant un passage du mieux qu'il pouvait en se servant de son énergie cinétique. Il parvint à sortir de la grotte mais ne put pas aller plus loin, il s'écroula au sol, propulsant ses deux fardeaux devant lui. David, le moins atteint des trois, se releva vivement et saisit le _denn'bok_ de Marcus. D'un ton résolu, il le tint devant lui en disant dans le dialecte de la caste religieuse :

« Vous ne les toucherez pas ! »

Vadenn s'approcha de l'enfant et se mit à rire :

« Folle témérité d'un être faible ! »

Mais le regard vert foncé de David ne vacilla pas. Il se savait héritier d'une longue lignée de guerriers et ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrivât à sa marraine et à celui qui avait risqué sa vie pour les sauver. Son éducation parmi les minbaris lui avait appris que, lorsque l'on faisait les choses avec détermination, elles réussissaient le plus souvent, fussent-elles des choses considérées comme folles ou sans fondement logique.

Une voix faible vint de derrière l'enfant :

« David…pousse-toi de là ! »

C'était Susan Ivanova, encore sanglante mais consciente et éveillée. Elle se releva et, vacillant encore sur ses jambes, parvint à se mettre debout. Malgré le choc qu'elle avait subi à la tête, elle n'était pas sérieusement blessée, du moins elle n'en avait pas l'impression. En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas laisser son filleul se défendre tout seul, quoi que cela lui coûtât. Mais David n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

« Je ne peux pas, marraine Susan, je ne peux pas bouger puisque je suis le seul de nous trois qui ne soit pas blessé… », déclara-t-il avec une gravité qui rappelait indubitablement sa mère.

Il ajouta :

« Et puis je suis un Sheridan, je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! »

En face d'eux, les minbaris ne disaient plus rien face à ce petit bout d'homme de six ans qui leur tenait tête avec une telle gravité. Si, pour eux, David était le fils de celui qui avait détruit la _Black Star_ pendant la guerre et de celle qui avait osé outrepasser les lois de son peuple pour se transformer, ils découvraient que c'était bien réducteur et que dans cette génétique chaotique se cachait beaucoup de grandeur.

Une main prit alors le denn'bok de la main de l'enfant, et une voix, qui fit frissonner Susan jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même, résonna :

« Tu es peut-être un Sheridan, mais moi je suis un Ranger et c'est à moi de combattre… »

Alors Susan sut que les impressions, les rêves qu'elle avait eus n'en étaient pas, il était vivant et c'était lui qui se tenait là, devant elle. Marcus était debout, sanglant mais vivant, et tenait son denn'bok devant David et elle. Chaque respiration lui causait une douleur horrible vu que certaines de ses côtes étaient cassées, mais il parvenait à donner le change.

Aalann et Vadenn, suivis d'autres, déployèrent leur propre arme et dirent avec un sourire mauvais :

« Tu es ridicule, humain. Que crois-tu faire tout seul contre nous ? »

Derrière lui, Ivanova venait de s'évanouir et l'enfant courut vers elle. Visiblement, le coup qu'elle avait reçu était plus qu'une commotion, et Marcus en oublia instantanément son propre état de santé.

« Je veux juste les ramener tous deux, en sécurité, voilà ce que je veux, et si je dois me battre contre vous tous je le ferai… »

Une lueur de détermination passa dans le regard sombre du Ranger, qui se dit que ce ne serait pas pire que son combat avec Neroon, autrefois. En tout cas, il se dit que même s'il devait y laisser sa vie il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de Susan ou David. Dans ces conditions, sa survie prenait un sens. Il se redressa, expira autant qu'il le put alors qu'il s'avançait vers ses adversaires. Aalann s'avança lui aussi.

« Tu vas y laisser ta vie, humain… », dit-il en portant un coup haut.

Marcus, exaspéré par l'appellation, déclara en parant :

« Je ne suis pas…qu'un humain…je suis un Ranger…Entil Z'ha Veni !! »

Pas question de laisser ces gens ramener sur le devant de la scène la question de la pureté du sang minbari et de déclencher une guerre à cause de cela. Tous les vaincre serait difficile, mais pas impossible, il avait suffisamment autrefois vu de choses déclarées impossibles se réaliser pour ne pas y croire.

Il y eut quelques échanges de coups qui firent encore jaillir du sang des blessures de Marcus, mais il ne céda pas. Le souffle court, épuisé, il continua autant qu'il le put, jusqu'à tomber à genoux. Aalann ricana :

« Tu es mort, humain ! »

Marcus n'était pas loin de le croire lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention et qu'une voix forte s'écria :

« Arrêtez ! »

Une escouade de Rangers menée par un grand minbari venait de les encercler, et ils désarmèrent rapidement les kidnappeurs de l'enfant pendant que d'autres prenaient en charge les deux blessés. Avant de s'évanouir tout à fait, Marcus eut le temps de chuchoter :

« Prenez soin de l'enfant…et de Susan… »

Puis tout devint noir…

**A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7: convalescences

_Chapitre 7 : Convalescences_

_Hôpital de Yedor_

Progressivement, le noir autour de Susan commença à s'estomper, comme si elle regagnait son corps après avoir erré pendant un temps indéterminé dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Elle ne souffrait pas, elle était juste libérée de toute attache, indifférente aux allers et venues autour d'elle. Des voix connues, inconnues, elle n'aurait su le dire encore.

Doucement, le monde extérieur s'infiltra jusqu'à elle et tous ses sens se remirent à fonctionner. Le temps sembla se rétrécir, devenir palpable de nouveau et, enfin, son cerveau parvint à donner l'ordre à ses yeux de s'ouvrir. La lumière les blessa et une main secourable baissa immédiatement le niveau lumineux de la pièce. Une voix dit alors :

« Elle se réveille… »

Dans la semi obscurité de la chambre, ses yeux, d'abord flous, se fixèrent sur la forme indistincte à son chevet. Il y avait là un médecin minbari accompagné d'un Ranger, minbari lui aussi, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Tannier, attaché à la garde du président. Celui-ci fit un signe à un autre Ranger, en faction près de la porte, qui sortit immédiatement, alors que le médecin disait :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, capitaine Ivanova…»

Et, avec un sourire rassurant, il entreprit de relever ses constantes alors que Susan, en pleine confusion, tentait de se souvenir des événements survenus…

_Palais présidentiel_

Delenn, assise au chevet de son fils, le regardait dormir. Depuis trois jours qu'on le lui avait ramené, sale et épuisé, il n'avait quasiment pas quitté son lit, au point qu'elle s'en était inquiétée. Les médecins qui l'avaient examiné avaient confirmé qu'il était en bonne santé, mais il avait subi un choc important en endurant frontalement la haine de certains ressortissants du peuple de sa mère. Mais, heureusement, dans ses yeux rien n'avait altéré son innocence d'enfant, il s'en remettrait par la force peu commune de son caractère. Ceux qui avaient pensé s'en servir comme instrument de pression sur ses parents en avaient été pour leurs frais, et ils seraient punis comme ils le méritaient. Il faudrait attendre le réveil de Susan et de Marcus pour savoir exactement le déroulement des événements, cependant.

David bougea dans son sommeil, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement. Il se frotta les yeux et dit d'une petite voix éraillée :

« Bonjour, maman… »

Il se glissa jusqu'aux genoux de sa mère et se serra contre sa poitrine. Elle referma les bras sur lui et le garda là, dans son giron, comme si la simple barrière de ses bras pouvait empêcher quiconque de toucher à son fils. Les yeux fermés, David y puisa un sentiment de sécurité et de fusion, comme une réminiscence de la liaison physique prénatale qui l'avait uni à sa mère pendant presque neuf mois. Il avait besoin de ce temps de tendresse pour réussir à surmonter ce qui lui était arrivé, et Delenn l'avait parfaitement compris. Les petites mains de David serraient le tissu de la robe de sa mère, comme s'il avait peur qu'on vînt encore l'enlever, et elle le berça doucement pour le décontracter. Il resta un long moment ainsi puis, relevant la tête, demanda :

« Est-ce que tu sais comment vont Marcus et Susan ? »

Elle caressa ses cheveux en désordre.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se remettaient bien, mais tu sais qu'ils ont été gravement blessés, il leur faudra rester plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital… »

Une ombre passa dans le regard vert de David, et, comprenant ce à quoi il pensait, elle précisa :

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable, David, tu n'y es pour rien… »

Mais l'enfant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« C'est en venant me chercher qu'ils se sont fait blesser, donc je suis quand même responsable… »

Ah, elle se reconnaissait dans cette façon de retourner les arguments, il n'était pas son fils pour rien. Mais David ne devait pas porter cette culpabilité qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Ces personnes t'ont enlevé pour faire du tort à ton père et à moi, David, tu n'as rien à y voir et surtout pas dans les blessures reçues par Susan et Marcus. Si tu dois désigner un responsable, ce sont ceux qui t'ont enlevé que tu dois blâmer… », lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, son mari arrivait. Sheridan embrassa son fils.

« Tu te sens mieux, mon grand ? », lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

David hocha la tête et Sheridan tourna son regard vers son épouse.

« Un Ranger est arrivé de l'hôpital, Susan a repris conscience voici quelques minutes… »

Un sourire fendit le visage pâle de David sous l'effet du soulagement pendant quelques secondes mais il demanda :

« Et Marcus ? »

Sheridan se mit à la hauteur de son fils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui aussi se remet très bien mais il a besoin de plus de repos… », expliqua-t-il.

L'enfant sauta des genoux de sa mère.

« Alors je veux aller voir Susan ! », s'écria-t-il, soudainement revigoré.

John tempéra immédiatement son fils.

« Non, David, c'est moi qui vais y aller. Elle est encore faible, tu sais, tu iras la voir quand elle se sentira mieux et toi aussi… »

David fit la moue.

« Papa, j'ai dormi, je me sens bien maintenant… », dit-il.

Delenn intervint alors :

« Ton père a raison, il vaut mieux qu'il y aille tout seul pour l'instant… »

Sheridan posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Toi, tu vas rester ici avec ta mère et ne discute pas ! »

Il le regarda dans les yeux, identiques aux siens, et expliqua :

« Tout cela a été difficile pour toi aussi, il faut encore que tu te reposes… »

David protesta encore :

« J'ai assez dormi, papa ! »

Mais Sheridan coupa court en disant d'une voix ferme :

« David Michael Dulann Sheridan, j'entends que tu m'obéisses, pour une fois… »

L'enfant ne dit rien d'autre, sachant que le recours, rare, à son nom complet signifiait la fin de la discussion. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les motivations de son père mais ressentait son inquiétude.

Delenn en profita pour détourner l'attention de son fils.

« Tu vas faire ta toilette, t'habiller puis nous irons aux cuisines, je crois que le chef a une surprise pour toi… »

Cela ramena le sourire aux lèvres de David, qui mourait de faim. Il fila vers le cabinet de toilette et Sheridan soupira :

« Il va être difficile de le tenir à l'écart, mais nous le devons, il n'a déjà que trop subi… »

Delenn hocha la tête et ajouta :

« Oui, mais il s'en relèvera plus fort. Nous avons trop voulu le préserver, ce n'était pas cela qu'il fallait faire puisque le choc a été plus violent pour lui… »

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard. Depuis la naissance de David, l'enfant du miracle, ils l'avaient surprotégé et ils se rendaient compte que ce n'était pas lui rendre service que de l'éloigner en permanence du vrai monde, celui qui se trouvait derrière les murs du palais présidentiel. Mais ils ne dirent rien d'autre vu que l'objet de la discussion, dûment lavé et habillé, sortait du cabinet de toilette et les rejoignait. Delenn l'emmena et Sheridan s'apprêta pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Rapidement, son chauffeur l'y emmena et, moins de quinze minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de la chambre de Susan. Elle était encore éveillée, le visage d'une pâleur de cire, mais son regard se chargea d'une expression qu'il lui avait bien connu autrefois quand elle le vit.

« Où est-il, John ? », questionna-t-elle, le souffle court.

Sheridan, croyant qu'elle parlait de David, répondit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, plus de peur que de mal pour lui, c'est un petit garçon solide, vous le savez… »

Susan fronça les sourcils et dit avec effort :

« Je ne… parle pas de David, mais… de Marcus…où est-il ? »

Sheridan eut besoin de tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage. Pourtant il fut honnête, le temps des cachotteries était passé à présent, les circonstances avaient décidé pour eux. Susan avait le droit de savoir.

« Il était plus gravement blessé que vous, il est dans la chambre voisine mais les médecins sont confiants. Vous savez qu'il est parfaitement têtu, il survivra… »

Susan se laissa aller contre son oreiller et réussit difficilement à dire :

« Je…je savais qu'il était vivant…mon instinct… me le soufflait mais… je ne voulais… pas le croire…vous auriez…dû me le dire… »

Sheridan reprit sur un ton lénifiant :

« Il faut vous remettre maintenant, Susan, et soyez assurée que Delenn et moi sommes extrêmement reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait pour nous… »

Susan toussa et dit en reprenant son souffle :

« Je n'allais pas…les laisser…faire du mal à…à mon filleul…mais c'est Marcus qui… »

Mais Sheridan lui fit signe de se taire :

« Vous devez vous reposer, Susan, vous me raconterez tout cela plus tard. Est-ce qu'il vous faut quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et ferma les yeux, vaincue par la fatigue, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre et entra dans la suivante. Allongé sur le lit, le torse couvert de bandages, relié à un respirateur, Marcus reposait paisiblement. Il était sédaté et un appareil le maintenait en coma artificiel.

Il s'approcha du lit et dit doucement :

« Vous devez vivre, Marcus…pour vous et pour elle… »

Et il sortit. Il demanda à voir le médecin qui s'occupait des soins de Susan et de Marcus, et celui-ci le rassura :

« Le capitaine Ivanova devrait être sur pied d'ici une semaine et demi environ, mais pour l'_anla'shok_ Cole ce sera plus long, il a de nombreuses fractures et blessures… »

Sheridan acquiesça, remercia le médecin et se disposa à rentrer au palais présidentiel. Là, il trouva David, ravi, en train de se délecter d'un dessert spécial que lui avait cuisiné le chef du palais. Delenn, pourtant contre toute manifestation d'excès alimentaire, le laissait faire pour une fois. Dès que l'enfant aperçut son père, il se précipita vers lui.

« Alors ? Comment elle va ? Et Marcus ? », interrogea-t-il.

Sheridan échangea un regard avec son épouse et reporta son attention sur son fils.

« Susan a encore besoin de repos, mais elle va mieux. Marcus est en cours de guérison aussi… », précisa-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

David, rassuré, alla finir son dessert sous le regard de ses parents, ravi de les avoir ensemble auprès de lui, chose qui arrivait très rarement au vu de leurs agendas surchargés. Il ne remarqua pas le regard qu'ils échangèrent, lourd de sens.

Le soir même, Sheridan s'ouvrit à Delenn de ce que Susan avait dit et du fait qu'elle savait désormais la vérité.

L'état d'Ivanova s'améliora lentement et, dans ses moments d'éveil, qui durèrent de plus en plus longtemps, la réalité de la situation lui apparut clairement. Marcus était vivant, bien vivant, tel qu'elle l'avait connu voici de nombreuses années, et elle arrivait difficilement à se faire à cette idée. Comment faire à présent, alors qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour accepter sa perte ? De plus, cela la forçait à se souvenir de ces moments auxquels elle aurait préféré ne plus penser, les derniers mots de Marcus puis son propre réveil dans l'infirmerie auprès de son corps sans vie. Il y avait aussi ce qu'elle avait dit à Franklin ensuite, elle se souvenait de tout malgré les années écoulées et cela venait la hanter, encore et encore.

Tout cela la torturait plus que la douleur de ses blessures. Heureusement, elle fut distraite quelque peu de ses réflexions par les visites fréquentes de Sheridan, Delenn et David. Visiblement, son petit filleul s'en était sorti sans une égratignure et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre coutumière, tempérée tout de même d'une gravité nouvelle. David avait compris certaines choses et il lui faudrait du temps pour les assimiler avant de retrouver pleinement son équilibre.

Cet après-midi là, seule Delenn était venue lui rendre visite. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Susan et avait saisi cette occasion de pouvoir lui parler seule à seule, de femme à femme. Elle s'assit près du lit et dit :

« Bonne nouvelle, Susan, votre médecin vient de me dire que vous pourriez sortir dans deux jours. Vous resterez chez nous pendant votre convalescence… »

Ivanova leva sur elle un regard bleu non expressif :

« Merci beaucoup… », dit-elle seulement.

L'inquiétude de Delenn augmenta en voyant ce regard. Elle prit alors l'initiative de la discussion.

« Je sais que nous aurions dû vous dire que Marcus était vivant, mais aucun de vous deux n'était prêt à cette révélation… »

Susan soupira :

« Je sais que vous avez cru bien faire, et je ne vous en veux pas du tout… »

Elle fit une pause et reprit, cherchant ses mots :

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni que penser à propos de tout ça… »

Cet aveu d'impuissance, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, inquiéta encore davantage Delenn. Susan était clairement en pleine confusion, car il lui avait fallu des années pour faire son deuil et voilà que le destin lui rendait, au moment le moins opportun, Marcus bien vivant. Cela la remettait forcément en face de ce qui aurait pu être et qui avait à présent l'opportunité d'être. Elle entreprit de la rassurer :

« Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, nous vous apporterons toute l'aide que nous pourrons si vous le souhaitez … »

Ivanova perçut toute la délicatesse de cette proposition et tenta de sourire à Delenn en remerciement, mais elle n'y parvint pas. L'_Entil Z'ha _se leva :

« Je dois retourner au palais présidentiel à présent, je vais vous laisser vous reposer… »

Susan tenta d'esquisser un mince sourire et dit :

« Merci beaucoup, Delenn, de tout ce que vous faites pour moi… »

L'intéressée s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la chambre. Le temps de se renseigner sur l'état, stationnaire, de Marcus, de donner leurs instructions aux Rangers qui gardaient les deux chambres, et son chauffeur la ramena au palais.

Beaucoup de travail l'y attendait, mais elle éprouva de la peine à se concentrer sur ses dossiers usuels. Son mari le remarqua et, alors qu'ils dînaient seuls, David étant couché, il lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air vraiment soucieuse… »

Delenn leva son regard sur son mari.

« Oui, j'ai vu Susan aujourd'hui et je dois dire qu'elle m'inquiète beaucoup. Elle est en pleine confusion, ce qui est compréhensible, mais tout cela l'affecte énormément, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et je me sens vraiment coupable, nous aurions dû lui dire, le choc en aurait été atténué… »

Sheridan prit sa main :

« Tu as raison, nous nous sommes peut-être trompés là-dessus, mais c'est à eux à présent de faire le chemin chacun de leur côté, nous les aiderons s'ils le demandent mais nous nous tiendrons à l'écart, le reste les concerne seuls… »

Delenn plongea son regard dans celui de son époux :

« C'est tout à fait ce que j'ai dit à Susan. Ensuite, c'est à eux d'estimer si leur chemin doit être commun ou au contraire à jamais séparé… »

Sheridan hocha pensivement la tête. Il comprenait sans aucune peine ce que Delenn exprimait entre ses lignes, l'intuition des vrais sentiments de Susan. L'instinct féminin ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, même si lui-même connaissait Ivanova depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait également perçu quelque chose, bien qu'il n'y eût pas fait attention à l'époque, l'esprit occupé par des choses bien plus graves. Pourtant, sa réaction autrefois avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Maintenant, ce passé devenait à nouveau du présent et faisait voler en éclats l'équilibre fragile qu'elle avait lutté pour construire ces dernières années. Il savait parfaitement que Susan n'était pas aussi forte mentalement qu'elle voulait bien en donner l'image et cachait bien quelques blessures mal refermées, mais il savait également qu'elle était s'était toujours relevée, quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle y arrivera et qu'elle prendra la bonne décision… », dit-il, et Delenn eut l'intuition qu'il disait cela surtout pour s'en convaincre, guidé par l'inquiétude…

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapitre 8: Les pièces du puzzle

_La traduction anglaise est en cours, elle arrive. Désolée du temps de publication mais je manquais justement singulièrement de temps à cause de mon travail...  
_

_Chapitre 8 : Les pièces du puzzle _

Quelques jours plus tard, Ivanova, déclarée officiellement en convalescence, fut transférée au palais présidentiel sous la surveillance de deux infirmières. Installée dans un fauteuil, elle regardait le parc qui jouxtait la résidence sans vraiment le voir. Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et les petits pas de David venir vers elle. L'enfant tenait précautionneusement un plateau sur lequel était posé une tasse de thé et parla doucement :

« Maman m'a demandé de t'amener du thé… »

Ivanova se força à sourire à son filleul et trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse de thé, bien qu'elle n'eût pas soif. La seule présence de David, au regard vert innocent, suffisait à dissiper une partie des noires pensées qu'elle ressassait en permanence. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, endormi dans son berceau, ce petit bonhomme avait pris une place à part dans son cœur et elle savait qu'il la garderait toujours, quoi qu'il arrivât.

Elle sentit la petite main de l'enfant sur poser sur son bras. David ne dit rien, se contentant de ce simple contact pour tenter de réconforter sa marraine qu'il sentait, avec son instinct d'enfant, s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la tristesse.

Susan comprit son geste et elle sourit de façon plus convaincue avant de lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, David, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour guérir… »

L'enfant, qui perçut sa franchise, lui sourit largement et tous deux restèrent là, à regarder le paysage changeant sous le vent léger…

A l'hôpital, les instruments qui monitoraient la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de Marcus se mirent à hurler, et le Ranger ouvrit de nouveau des yeux brumeux sur le monde.

Il s'étouffa, et une voix lui signifia de tousser avant qu'une brûlure dans sa gorge vînt enfin lui libérer les voies aériennes supérieures.

Le sens de la vue de Marcus s'éclaircit peu à peu, et il parvint enfin à distinguer plus ou moins clairement le médecin minbari penché sur lui. Il tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le médecin s'assura rapidement que ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été endommagées par l'intubation et lui dit de rester calme ainsi que de ne pas parler.

Lentement, la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de Marcus se disciplina. Les derniers événements vécus, cependant, restaient encore flous, il était incapable de s'en rappeler avec précision. Il se laissa aller et replongea dans le sommeil alors que le médecin achevait son examen clinique…

Au palais présidentiel, un Ranger venait d'arriver avec la nouvelle du réveil de Marcus, et il fut admis immédiatement dans les bureaux du président. Sheridan entendit ce qu'il avait à dire, puis le renvoya à Tuzanor avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son épouse.

« Marcus a repris conscience… », dit-il à peine la porte passée.

Delenn leva la tête du dossier qu'elle était en train de compulser et demanda :

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

Sheridan secoua la tête.

« Non, les médecins disent que l'intubation, sans avoir endommagé ses cordes vocales, les a fait gonfler et que cela l'empêchera de s'exprimer pendant quelques jours. Pour le reste, il devra encore rester à l'hôpital une semaine ou deux, le temps pour ses fractures diverses d'achever de se ressouder… »

Delenn ferma le dossier et demanda :

« As-tu prévenu Susan déjà ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Non, nous lui dirons ce soir, elle se repose de toute façon… »

Dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Susan Ivanova était allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, et des larmes en coulaient sans qu'elle ne pût rien faire pour les retenir. Elle avait senti le réveil de Marcus avec ses pouvoirs télépathiques latents et diverses émotions l'avaient assaillie sans qu'elle puisse les supporter. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, à pleurer silencieusement puis parvint à se reprendre. En bonne russe, elle ne croyait pas vraiment au destin mais que Marcus en réchappât une seconde fois tenait du miracle et elle y voyait une sorte de signe. Cette fois, il faudrait qu'ils aient la discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas eue voici huit ans, et elle ne s'y déroberait plus…

Quelques jours plus tard, Marcus, assis dans son lit d'hôpital, recevait la visite de John Sheridan. Ses cordes vocales lui permettaient enfin de communiquer, et il lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé.

« Comment vont Susan et David ? », finit-il par questionner à la fin de son récit.

Sheridan choisit soigneusement ses mots pour lui répondre :

« David va bien, Susan est encore en convalescence mais elle va de mieux en mieux… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, moralement s'entendait, mais il ne voulait pas que Marcus s'inquiétât davantage. Un fantôme de sourire passa sur le visage du Ranger et il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sheridan lui sourit :

« Je l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises quand vous étiez dans le coma, mais je voulais encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait… »

Marcus redressa la tête.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je ne pouvais laisser qui que ce soit faire du mal à David… »

Sheridan hocha la tête pensivement.

« A vrai dire, je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça un jour ou l'autre, c'est pour cela que nous avons surprotégé David depuis sa naissance, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Il a été confronté violemment à la haine xénophobe et il va falloir qu'il grandisse avec ça… »

Marcus plongea son regard gris dans celui du président.

« Il y arrivera, c'est un enfant solide, comme je vous l'ai dit il s'est dressé face à nos assaillants sans ciller, il a du caractère et il sait ce qu'il vaut… »

Sheridan perçut l'affection que Marcus portait à David mais aussi le subtil changement survenu. Marcus semblait apaisé, beaucoup plus serein, comme s'il avait retrouvé une raison d'exister. Pourtant, tout n'était pas encore réglé, et tous deux le savaient pertinemment.

« Quand serai-je transféré à Tuzanor ? », demanda encore Marcus.

En effet, c'était l'usage pour les Rangers que d'achever leur convalescence, lorsque c'était possible, au centre de santé du complexe d'entraînement de Tuzanor, mais Sheridan dit :

« Les médecins ne vous ont pas encore déclaré transportable, vous avez été gravement blessé et vous resterez ici pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assurés qu'il n'y a pas d'autres dommages… »

Marcus inclina simplement la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois de plus son organisme avait été sévèrement blessé et ignorait ce que huit ans en cryogénie avaient pu faire au niveau de sa résistance physique.

Sheridan acheva :

« Mais les maîtres Rangers ont demandé la permission de vous visiter, ils viendront après-demain… »

Cela ramena un sourire plus franc sur le visage du Ranger. Le président se leva alors et déclara :

« Je dois retourner à mes occupations, malheureusement, mais n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

Marcus hocha la tête et répondit :

« Merci de votre sollicitude, monsieur le Président… »

Quand Sheridan retourna au palais présidentiel, il trouva Susan assise dans le salon des appartements privés, un livre à la main.

« Comment va-t-il, John ? », le questionna-t-elle.

Sheridan sourit :

« Il va de mieux en mieux, il a pu me parler et les médecins sont confiants… »

Susan hocha seulement la tête, et demanda :

« Et moi, quand est-ce que je pourrai retourner à mes occupations ? »

Sheridan haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ici, avec nous ? De toute façon, les médecins ne vous ont pas encore déclarée apte au service, vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien grave, je vous le rappelle, entre autres choses… »

Susan soupira :

« Je sais, John, mais mon vaisseau m'attend et… »

Il ne la laissa pas achever.

« Et il est hors de question que Delenn et moi vous laissions repartir alors que vous n'êtes pas en état de reprendre vos fonctions. Si je dois appeler le central terrien moi-même, je le ferai… »

Susan ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour elle et que John était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Très bien, je cède sous la pression… », lui déclara-t-elle.

Sheridan eut un sourire.

« Pensez seulement à vous reposer… », dit-il gentiment avant de gagner son bureau.

Susan hocha la tête et, une fois le président retourné dans son bureau, elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait. L'inaction lui pesait vraiment à présent, même si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle devait à John et Delenn. Mais de savoir à présent Marcus tiré d'affaire la confortait dans sa résolution d'aller lui parler avant qu'elle ne soit déclarée bonne pour le service. Cependant, malgré cela, une partie d'elle-même refusait cette discussion, voulant fuir tout ce qu'elle représentait, toutes ces choses restées non dites, cette relation interrompue sans avoir vraiment commencé.

Un bruit derrière elle la tira de ses pensées. David venait de rentrer du monastère où il étudiait la langue et la culture de la caste de sa mère et il profitait du temps dont il disposait avant que son précepteur ne le prenne en charge pour venir voir comment se portait sa marraine. Il vint vers elle et l'embrassa alors qu'elle lui demandait :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

L'enfant tira sur ses robes traditionnelles minbaries et s'assit près d'elle.

« Tu savais, toi, qu'il y avait onze mots différents pour dire « paysage » en minbari de la caste religieuse ? »

Il ajouta à cette question un sourire amusé, qui détendit Susan. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à capter toute l'essence du langage minbari de la caste religieuse, en ayant seulement appris les bases pour se faire comprendre des équipages des _White Stars_ qu'elle avait commandées autrefois. Mais David, lui, apprenait dès son enfance toutes ces subtilités de cette langue et les innombrables traditions de la caste de sa mère et sa vive intelligence y trouvait son compte.

Susan lui répondit :

« Tu sais très bien que je ne connais que quelques mots, petit malin… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Vultan, le précepteur minbari de David, venait d'entrer. Il la salua respectueusement et emmena le petit garçon avec lui. Susan resta seule, méditative…

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 9: Premier moment de vérité

_Chapitre 9 : Le premier moment de vérité _

Une semaine après, Delenn, revenant de l'hôpital, annonça que Marcus serait transféré prochainement à Tuzanor. Alors Susan sut que le moment était venu. Le lendemain, elle profita de l'absence de ses deux hôtes pour sortir du palais présidentiel sans attirer l'attention et marcher tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Se repérant rapidement sur le plan des étages libellé fort heureusement en plusieurs langues, elle prit l'ascenseur le cœur battant, l'estomac noué, les mains moites. Elle trouva rapidement la chambre de Marcus et se composa soigneusement une expression normale avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de frapper. La voix de Marcus lui répondit et elle poussa la porte. Il était assis dans son lit, un livre amené par Turval dans une main, qu'il lâcha quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de sa visiteuse.

« Su…Susan ? », parvint-il à dire.

L'interpellée dut rassembler tout son courage pour simplement réussir à répondre :

« Je…je suis venue voir comment vous vous portiez… »

Le regard gris de Marcus ne quittait pas Susan. Malgré les années écoulées, elle n'avait que peu changé, même si un ou deux cheveux blancs presque invisibles émaillaient sa chevelure auburn. Cependant, elle était toujours celle qui lui avait tant plu à l'époque, la russe au caractère de feu qui ne se rendait jamais mais qui laissait parfois entrevoir certaines de ses fragilités. Son cœur manqua un battement : malgré les années écoulées, ses sentiments étaient aussi vivaces, voire même plus, mais que faire ? Elle était probablement passée à autre chose depuis tout ce temps. D'un côté il craignait de le savoir, mais il devait aller de l'avant.

Il eut recours aux techniques de méditation minbaries pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et répondit d'une voix presque normale :

« C'est gentil d'être venue me voir, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…comme vous pouvez le voir je vais beaucoup mieux… »

Susan s'assit sur la chaise placée près du lit, tout le corps tendu, et un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Marcus reprit :

« J'ai appris que vous alliez mieux vous aussi, j'en suis heureux… »

Et il sourit. Ce sourire rappela brusquement beaucoup de souvenirs à Susan et l'émotion la submergea violemment.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez à présent votre propre vaisseau, il était plus que temps, vous le méritiez… », continua-t-il, aussi urbain que s'il se trouvait dans un repas entre amis.

Il bénissait ses maîtres d'avoir mis tellement l'accent sur le contrôle de soi, la méditation, il puisait dans ces ressources pour ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point il était ému. Sa simple présence lui causait un maelström intérieur, au-delà de la pure réaction physiologique causée par l'être aimé.

Susan réussit à se reprendre et à dire :

« Oui, on m'a confié le _Titans_, un Warlock class basé sur de la technologie Ombre… »

Elle continua :

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à présent formateur auprès des jeunes Rangers, avec votre expérience vous avez beaucoup à leur apporter… »

Mais que de platitudes ! Ils se revoyaient par miracle après huit ans et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à se dire était ces choses dépourvues de tout intérêt.

Marcus lui répondit :

« Turval et Durhan ont bien voulu m'accepter auprès d'eux, et j'apprends encore beaucoup à leur contact. Quelques procédures ont changé, mais l'entraînement est presque encore le même… »

Un nuage passa dans son regard, que Susan perçut. Pourtant, cela ne dura pas et elle vit autre chose dans son regard, qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Cela la troubla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était, car cela lui prouvait que les sentiments qu'il lui avait exprimé avant qu'il ne sombrât dans l'inconscience plusieurs années auparavant avaient survécu à la cryogénie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé lors de ses réflexions mais, à présent qu'elle y était confrontée, cela la remuait jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Il questionna encore :

« Quand devez-vous repartir ? »

Susan eut un geste vague et tenta de sourire :

« Dès que le médecin m'y autorisera. C'est grâce à vous si je suis encore de ce monde, et je voulais vous en remercier… »

Marcus se récria :

« Il était hors de question que je laisse quiconque toucher à David ou à vous ! »

Elle reconnaissait dans cette expression l'ancien Marcus, vif-argent, combattant infatigable, mais quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui. Cela pouvait se comprendre au vu du décalage causé par les années mais cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

Emue et tendue à la fois, elle se leva :

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je dois rentrer au palais présidentiel avant qu'ils ne lancent tous les Rangers à ma recherche. Portez-vous bien…. »

C'était totalement impersonnel, mais elle ne voyait pas que dire d'autre. Elle prit soin de garder une expression et un pas égal pour sortir de la chambre. Elle ne savait plus que penser ni que faire, tout son esprit était en tumulte et elle descendit, pour se calmer, au bord de la rivière locale. Il y avait là des lieux de méditations qui étaient appréciés aussi bien des minbaris que des non-minbaris, et elle avait furieusement besoin d'un peu de calme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tort et à travers et qu'elle se pose la bonne question : que ressentait-elle exactement pour Marcus maintenant ? A l'époque, c'est vrai, elle avait découvert que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds qu'elle ne le croyait, qu'ils allaient probablement au-delà même de la simple amitié professionnelle, elle avait regretté d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait, d'avoir maintenu une distance pareille alors que clairement elle était attirée par lui et qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer.

Elle resta longtemps assise sur un banc, sous une tonnelle de verdure, à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses. Il faudrait bien qu'elle se décide à lui parler.

Lentement, elle reprit le chemin du palais présidentiel. Delenn, qui venait de rentrer et travaillait dans son bureau, entendit quelqu'un marcher dans le salon attenant et reconnut le pas de Susan. Elle se doutait bien de l'endroit où elle était allée mais choisit de la laisser seule, elle savait qu'Ivanova en avait probablement besoin. Le calme s'installa et Delenn acheva son dossier avant d'appeler son aide et de le lui donner. Puis elle appela les cuisines, leur demanda de faire servir du thé dans le petit salon. Ce ne fut que peu avant l'heure du dîner qu'elle sortit de son bureau et trouva Susan assise dans la pièce seulement éclairée par une simple applique au mur, dans une quasi obscurité. Delenn s'inquiéta :

« Etes-vous malade, Susan ? »

Ivanova secoua la tête et posa la tasse qu'elle tenait. Elle tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

« Non, tout va bien, je ne suis pas malade… », répondit-elle du ton le plus convaincu qu'elle put trouver.

Elle leva son regard bleu sur le visage plein d'aménité de Delenn.

« Je l'ai vu, dit-elle, j'ai vu Marcus et je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… »

Ces mots sortis du cœur reflétaient exactement ce qu'elle ressentait et Delenn pouvait percevoir toute sa confusion. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Ivanova d'ainsi exprimer ses sentiments mais elle était sous l'effet de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires sans savoir exactement où se diriger.

Delenn versa du thé dans la tasse, la lui tendit et dit :

« Laissez-vous du temps pour éclaircir tout cela… »

Le ton de voix calme et lénifiant de Delenn contribua à calmer quelque peu la confusion qui régnait encore dans la tête de Susan. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et dit pensivement :

« Il m'a déjà fallu tant de temps pour accepter le fait qu'il ait donné sa vie pour me sauver que je ne parviens vraiment pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il est vivant à présent. Pourtant je devrais être heureuse qu'il le soit… »

Delenn comprenait ce qui était dit entre les lignes. Elle aussi avait connu autrefois le douloureux sentiment de perte de l'être aimé, le deuil puis le retour inespéré de John, et donc elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui agitait le cœur de Susan. A ceci près qu'Ivanova ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Marcus même si, aux yeux de Delenn, c'était clair, et il faudrait qu'elle l'admette enfin pour avoir l'esprit en paix.

Susan avala tranquillement la tasse de thé et se leva :

« Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, je me sens épuisée et je n'ai pas faim du tout… »

Dormir l'aiderait peut-être à faire le tri dans tout cela, du moins elle l'espérait. Delenn sourit, de ce sourire si calme et si posé :

« Vous avez raison, Susan, dormez bien… »

Ivanova gagna sa chambre, se dévêtit et se glissa dans son lit pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. De son côté, Delenn fit dîner David et attendit le retour de son mari. Sheridan, épuisé, s'abattit sur le canapé du salon :

« Décidément, je ne me ferai jamais à toutes ces négociations… »

Delenn s'approcha de lui et il vit son air soucieux. Il la questionna :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Delenn leva vers lui son regard bleu-vert calme :

« Oui, c'est Susan. Elle a profité de notre absence pour se rendre à l'hôpital voir Marcus et elle en est revenue encore plus confuse, je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle… »

Sheridan posa une main sur l'épaule de son épouse :

« Cela lui ressemble bien de se confronter ainsi directement avec ce qui la fait souffrir, et c'est normal qu'elle ne sache plus vraiment où elle en est, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est solide et que, si elle a besoin d'aide, elle saura où nous sommes… »

Delenn sourit, et logea sa main dans celle de son mari.

Dans la nuit, Ivanova, qui avait réussi à s'endormir, s'éveilla et vit qu'on avait déposé sur la table de sa chambre une collation froide. Elle attrapa le réveil qui se trouva à son chevet, il était presque trois heures du matin et, vu qu'elle s'était couchée tôt, elle avait dormi son content. Elle s'assit, enfila un déshabillé sur sa chemise de nuit et s'approcha du plateau afin de se sustenter. La nuit ne lui avait pas vraiment porté conseil mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux. Elle mangea quelques fruits et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La lune étendait sa lumière blafarde sur la capitale minbarie et se reflétait sur les murs de cristal, mais la sérénité de ce paysage ne parvint pas à se répandre dans son cœur encore agité et confus. Elle inspira profondément et resta là, à regarder le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'horizon blanchisse et que le palais, autour d'elle, revienne à la vie après le repos nocturne…

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
